Cats Do Not Dream of Demons
by Polarleopardlegend
Summary: Felicia Eco Catus is a special were-cat from another dimension, who's one goal is to become a warrior. She avoids all romance. Bill Cipher is an evil Dream Demon, who's conquest is universe domination. He didn't expect to find his long awaited imprinted. When they meet, Bill is certain he's found his one true mate... and he will do anything to claim her as his. [Bill Cipher x OC]
1. Prologue

_Hey new_ _readers! Thanks for checking out my first ever published story! I Really hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to favorite and review! You can also read this on my Watttpad:"Tigerfist_fan"! Ok on with the Story!_

 _((Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Herish, I own nothing except Felicia, OC were wolves, and Yula the Polarleopard))_

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE: A Dangerous Game of Cat and Mouse, But the Question Remains…_**

 ** _(Felicia POV)_**

 _-And I thought tonight was going to be totally normal...-_

 _'_ _ **Here kitty kitty kitty! Why are you running away from me?** ' _

_'Have to lead him away have to lead him away have to lead him away'_

 _I thought to myself over and over as I sprinted through the night fallen forest, not bothering to look behind me to risk seeing where he was._

 _I knew he was there._

 _He always is._

 _His presence never left my side._

 _I push myself, gaining speeds even I didn't know I could reach, as I pelted through the forest. I guess the right motivation helps. An evil laugh echoed through the forest, making my hair rise, blood pour in my ears, and my breathing increase in speed._

 _'_ ** _Where do you think you're going?_** _'_

 _Whispered the voice in my ears. '_ _ **You will never escape me, never again~** ' _

_I ignored the voice and kept pushing myself. I ran for miles, never looking back. An impressive feat, considering I was not built for long distance running. I knew I made it to the end of the woods because I found myself approaching the edge a cliff._

 _'_ ** _I have you now, you're mine~_** _'_

 _I growled. 'Not if I have anything to say about it!' I thought to myself._

 _Being smart, I turned away sharply from the cliff , but I was too fast and twisted my ankle. I let out a gasp of pain as I rolled across the ground, leaving new cuts and bruises all along my sides._

 _'How could this have happened? I'm an expert runner, I've never made mistakes like this! The exhaustion must have clouded my judgment.'_

 _I groaned and tried to stand up, but I was too exhausted and I collapsed on my side, panting. Everything hurt. I found myself being forced to change into my 'normal state'._

 _I jerked my head up, my heart pumping faster, when I hear his laugh again._

 _"Well well well, looks like the cat got tired of running away from the master...~" Said a sinister voice, coming out almost like a purr._

 _I looked around, but even with my expert night vision, I couldn't see anything but shadows in the trees. "You're a smart girl. You didn't really believe you could get away from me, right?~"_

 _I twisted my head forward to see him in all his evil dream demon glory, standing above me in human form. He was in a gold suit with gold bricks on it, with black gloves, black shoes, a floating top hat and bow tie, as well as an eyepatch over his left eye. Bill Cipher. The dream demon who is responsible for all my misery and suffering, and he finds it amusing._

 _He smirked at my current state, and leaned on his cane to get closer. "Oh~ Did I trip you? I'm so sorry my Kitty, but I've waited too long for this moment, and I will not let my prey escape...~" He flashed a sick smile, his voice dripping with venom. "I can smell your fear, it's intoxicating, and it's making me very_ _hungry_ _..."_

 _He started to prowl toward me. I gave a threatening hiss, but it was weak, raising a hand threateningly to strike if he came too close. "Get -pant- away from me or I'll -hiss- slice you..." I snarled._

 _Empty threats._

 _He knew I powerless to stop him in his advance._

 _I glanced away from him to pull myself into a fighting position. That was a huge mistake, because the second I stood up, I was pushed up against a tree I didn't even realize was behind me. He placed his hands flat against the tree under my outstretched arms, which were weakly trying to keep his distance. Power and dominance was radiating off of him as he stood over me, he had a twisted look on his face, as if he was holding something back._

 _'Hairballs' I cursed._

 _I tried in vain to push against his chest as he bent down his face closer, his nose almost touching mine "Aww, is the widdle kitty tired? You should take a break from your hopeless running and cuddle up with me...~" He smiled his sharp-toothed Cheshire Cat grin and his wide, mischievous golden eye gave me a look I knew all too well. "In your delusional dreams demon!" I spat and turned my head away, "Never in my entire nine lives will I-" but I was silenced by a finger to my lips, as my head was forced to look back at him through a invisible force I could not fight. My mouth suddenly felt dry and I felt like I couldn't talk anymore. Cipher transferred his finger under my chin as he shook his head side to side. "Tsk tsk, you know better than to say never to me my little kitten. I have to power and the drive to do whatever I want. You can not stop me-"_

 _Before he finished, I pulled my head back and spat in his face. Before it could hit him though, Bill froze it in mid-air with his mind and burned it with a little blue flame. He narrowed his eye, watching the flames disappear._

 _"Hmm, it appears the cat is being defiant again. Old habits die hard I suppose. Unfortunately, I can't have that. I assume you've forgotten our previous conversation, but instead of reminding you, I'll just cut to the chase." He leaned his face in even closer and his voice turned dark. "If you don't submit, I will have to take extreme measures..." His eye turned from his usual gold to blood red and I remembered the reason I was out here in the first place. I dropped my head in remembrance._

 _"Of course," He continued, his eye returning back to calm gold._

 _"That can all be avoided if you just let me into your beautiful mind..."_

 _He moved a loose stand of hair out my face, lifted my face up, and caressed my cheeks. I just stared defiantly at him, still not able to make a sound. He paused to stare at me for a moment before dramatically mock-sighing. "You will give into me eventually, I will break in, and there is no one who can save you..." His eye glowed and his smile became twisted._

 _"Now... where were we?"_

 _He paused for a second before raising his eyebrows in fake-realization. "Oh YES...~"_

 _Bill Cipher flashed a black snake-like tongue out of his mouth and licked his lips (very close to me I might add), purring as he did so. "We have unfinished 'business' to attend to~"_

 _I growled and bared my teeth and again tried to throw him off. He saw this coming and added more pressure to his hold on my arms. I even tried to knee him but it was weak and I just ended up brushing his leg instead. To make me even more uncomfortable, he moves my arms above my head and presses his body closer to mine._

 _"Naughty kitty, trying to escape me" he narrowed his eyes, and pursed his lips but the look never changed. That look. Ugg I hate that look with all my being. I hate it so much I would throw up if I tried to describe it. He suddenly released his hold on my arms, but an invisible force kept me pinned to the tree._

 _"You're so feisty, like fire. I_ _love_ _fire...~"_

 _I was breathing heavily, my vision was starting to get slightly blurry, and in my current state there was no way I could break this hold. I tried to yell, to shout, to roar, anything. But no sound escaped. I didn't give up though and tried to pull away from the tree. Cipher watched me struggle and gave a low blood-chilling laugh, moving himself even closer to me, so our chests were touching._

 _"Luckily, I know how to tame flames...~"_

 _His slim, gloved fingers trailed the curves of my body, numbing my movements with fire, before grabbing me around my waist possessively. He then nuzzled his face against the crook of my neck and purred, making me freeze on instinct, his yellow hair brushing my exposed skin. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth, letting a hiss escape my lips, preparing for the worst._

 _"Ssshhhhh~" he murmured into my ear, his warm, moist breath raising goose bumps all over my arms._

 _"You don't need to fear all of me, I will always have you by my side... You are_ _mine_ _... you are..._ _My love~"_

 _He trilled in a loud lustful growl, which froze my blood. He paused to bury his nose and take a deep sniff of my naturally multi-colored hair. I took the time to raise my head up_

 ** _'This is what must be done to protect the people I love and care about, and to end his rein of terror once and for all,' I thought to myself, beginning to straighten myself proudly. 'I will not be broken, I am Felicia Eco Catus, I belong to no one, I am independent and I will be strong!'_**

 _My confident and prideful thoughts were intruded by his low, quiet whisper. What he said next turned my entire face pale._

 _"Now to make my mark, to claim you as mine... **forever** " _

_Bill suddenly pulled his head back, flashed his sharp teeth for a second, and lunged, black snake tongue lashing, toward my exposed neck._


	2. Who is the Cat?

_~One month earlier~_

 _{Ba-bum Ba-bum Ba-bum}_

The sound of my heart beat in my ears. ' _ **This is it** ' _

I thought to myself.

'The reason why I am here, the purpose of my life, the payoff of a lifetime. It all comes down to this moment. Time to show them what you are made of!'

I flashed open my eyes, unleashed a battle roar and charged into the course.

I pelted through the forest, dodging the obstacles thrown at me.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" I yelled out, viciously tearing apart the training dummy in front of me. I flipped over the booby trap that appeared out from under me and continued running. Round one was a sinch.

'So far so good'

I thought to myself.

'Have to keep my guard up though!'

I could sense my opponents catching up as I zig-zagged between the trees, trying to loose them.

Thinking quickly, I climbed up a tree, got to the lowest branch, and backflipped off, landing on my first opponent, sending his whole body crashing to the ground. I jumped off and pelted off flipping from side to side.

I could sense one of them catching up, so I slide to the side and side kicked him, the blow landing a perfect hit to his face and he went down.

I then rounded a big boulder where I found two opponents waiting for me. Before they could even charge forward, I knocked them down with a lunge, banging their heads together and ran off.

I looked behind me and saw three more following me. I kept running until I found what I was looking for. Rounding a corner, I almost triggered a trap. Smiling, I hid behind a bush. I looked through to see the three trying to find me.

"Where did she go?" One of them asked. "I don't know but- AHH!"

One of them triggered the trap and all three were caught in super thick vines. I laughed out loud and continued on.

I made my way into the clearing, knowing the next challenge was here and got into a fighting stance.

My opponents surrounded me, and I could get a good look at them now. There were at least ten of them. They were waiting for something to happen, and I felt slightly uneasy.

Something is going to happen.

Suddenly, I reeled back, hissing. Something was blinding me!

I snarled, but then calmed myself.

This was obviously a test of blindness. I pricked my ears toward any sounds, and sure enough, I could hear them getting closer. I moved my head to the side and leaped forward, catching one of them off guard.

I then lashed out all around me, swiping mostly air, but ended up landing a few blows. I tried shaking my head to clear my vision of the sand.

While I was doing that, I was knocked over.

'Stupid! Why did I do that?'

I thought to myself. I lashed out with my legs and made impact. I finally got to my feet and the dust cleared. All my opponents were down.

Round two was over.

I smiled triumphantly, but I had a feeling I wasn't done. This was easy. _Too_ easy. Suddenly, a big monster charged out and almost knocked me down.

I hissed, leaping back and cartwheeling away. I then jumped side to side to confuse it and then to land a blow. It turned its head and anticipated my strike, catching my paw and tossing me aside. I landed with a thud.

Drat! I needed to do better!

I ran at it again, but this time instead of attacking its head, I slid underneath it and jump on its back. I let out a startled screech when I went right through it! The beast turned and swatted, luckily I was able to move out of the way in time. It's big paw landed on the ground where I originally was, but curiously, no dust moved moved from the contact.

Wait. That's it!

I turned back toward the beast and sat down. The beast charged but I didn't move. I looked straight into its eyes. The beast charged, and went right through me. I heard it stop before all went silent. I turned back and the beast was gone. The beast was a hallucination, caused by the dust that had blinded me in round 2. The only way it could hurt me is if I let it. By standing my ground and facing my opponent with courage, it became harmless. I stood up and walked out of the empty plain.

I did it.

I had won the battle.

But did I pass?

The one assessing me came forth out of seemingly nowhere and stood in front of me.

"Felicia Catus" She addressed me.

"You have passed. You are now officially one of us."

* * *

 ** _(Third person point of view)_**

Felicia could not believe her ears.

She had done it!

She wanted to yowl out of joy, but she held it in and bowed to her instructor. "Thank you" she said.

The instructor nodded and walked off.

Felicia sighed in relief and turned into her hybrid from and left to find her parents, who were waiting to congratulate her.

Felicia was no normal person. She was a talented and gifted were-cat, and both her parents knew it.

Felicia Eco Catus had just passed her right of passage passed down from generations of her kind and is now accepted as a mature cat, and no longer a cub.

She was proud to be hailed from the planet Carnivora, and be truly one of her kind, who called themselves the Felidea.

Here, everyone lived in peace with every type of cat species family, which mostly consisted of hybrids.

Felicia's father, Hǔ Rabbi, was half Siberian Tiger and Cheetah, a Tietah, and her mother, Pantera Hi'um̐ cituvā, was half Panther and Snow leopard, a Snow Leother.

Felicia was no exception, her fur was both half tiger and half panther, with cheetah paws and snow leopard tail. Not only that though, she was special even among her own kind. She was born with the rare gift.

The gift of species change.

She had the ability to change her type of cat when she shifted.

But there was something even more special than that, which she kept hidden from everyone, even her parents.

She had wings.

It was unheard of for a were-cat on her planet to be born with wings, and she kept them hidden by retracting them into her flesh like her claws.

Felicia's parents ran up to Felicia. "Well done my daughter, I knew you could do it!"

He exclaimed in a deep voice. "Especially on that last test, figuring out how to beat the hallucination was required of you, and you pulled that off nicely!"

"My little cub! All grown up!" Her mother cried, placing her paws on her shoulders and giving her a big lick on her head.

"MOM!" Felicia exclaimed, pushing her mom away. "I'm too old for that now!" Her mother chuckled in a cat like way. "I know, but you will always be my little one."

Felicia huffed, but smiled with her eyes, since she was still in cat form. "Tomorrow will be your hunting ceremony, so make sure you get plenty of rest." Her mother added.

Felicia nodded he head.

"Will do mom."

She said before looking at her dad. "Which location will it be this time?" She asked him. He smiled all-knowingly.

"Ah, can't tell you this time, you will see when you get there though!" He replied.

"It doesn't matter though, because you will have a good hunt no matter what!" Felicia sighed in response and trotted away back to the family cave where her little brother cub, Pawl, would be waiting.

With Felicia out of sight, Pantera turned to her mate.

"I am very proud of her, but I'm still concerned about her hunting ground, are you sure it's a good idea to hunt at the ancient grounds of our first ancestors?"

Hǔ looked at his mate.

"Don't worry Snowflake, she will be just fine. Where she's going there won't be any dangers she can't handle. Besides, she'll be miles away from any humans. Nothing could go wrong."

* * *

(Carnivora- All mammals that eat only meat.

Felidea- The name of the biological family of cats.

Hǔ- Chinese for "Tiger"

Rabbi- Arabic for "Cheetah")

Pantera- Portuguese for "Panther" Hi'um̐ cituvā- Nepali for "Snow Leopard")


	3. The Portal and its Rules

**_(Felicia's POV)_**

It was Midnight, the three moons were out and full. Their beams were reflected by the drinking pool at the edge of the ceremonial portal-opening ring, which was a large clearing surrounded by a ring of trees with and open field of grass right behind it. A great statue of a giant winged leopard, bigger than a polar bear, shone from the moonlight in the middle of the lake.

I waited calmly beside my father, but on the inside, I was trying to contain my excitement.

Tonight was the night of the hunt.

The night after the right of passage, the victor has the honor of traveling to another dimension with some others who also passed.

It is a great achievement if the victors work together to take down a rare or exotic creature, and then bring if back to the clans to share in a feast.

I have heard many stories of some of the most legendary hunts; A Canyon Crawler from Universe *A.T.L.A., A Fireworm Queen from the land of *B.E.R.K., and a Cironielian Chrysalis Eater from planet *Tamaran!

I looked around and spotted the other hybrid cats I would be working with to take down the prey; There was small-big cat Chars Chema, (Cheetah and Puma), small wild cat Ona Ocelynx (Ocelot and Lynx ), and domestic cat Sandy Savangal (Savanna and Bengal). Suddenly, I realized that there was one more cat. I groaned inwardly when I realized it was Neo Liether (Lion and Panther), he's basically a black lion. He thought he was the best at everything, always showing off, and for a while, always tried to get my attention.

That was before I made my impression very clear by expressing my true feelings toward him.

To put it simply, let's just say he's "scared for life".

What can I say?

Dad trained me well.

It wasn't exactly the first time I've been approached, though I wish I wasn't at all.

My mom told me that since I've reached maturity now, I was going to start my 'estrous cycle' soon. She told me that males were going to start noticing me more now, because of the pheromones I would be releasing, and that this is what all she-cats go through.

I told her that wasn't going to happen, and that if anyone tried anything, I would chase them off.

I tilted my head at the disappointing look she gave me before walking off.

I know she wanted me to settle down soon, but that was never gonna happen.

What Neo or my mom don't understand (or really anyone in the pride really), is that even though many of the lady cats will swoon to try to get a male's attention, I just glare and mind my own training.

I feel nothing, no attraction at all.

I think it's what the elders referred to as "asexual", which I have found to be very rare for our kind to have.

I'm not completely positive but I'm sure that's what I am.

I smirked inside when Neo noticed me, eyes widened, and tried to hide behind the others. He ended up banging his head against a tree, which confirmed he had learned his lesson.

'Thanks Mother Nature!'

I thought to myself.

Suddenly my dad nudged me and I looked up.

The great leaders of the pride, The Big Five; Tiger, Lion, Jaguar, Leopard, and Snow Leopard, (and their respective mates,) stepped forth to begin the ceremonial opening of the dimension portal. It was a special time; where the great leaders could draw the power from the earth to summon the ceremonial portal.

"Young Felidea!" Tiger announced "You have all come today to complete your final task to your right as hunters, as warriors, as were-cats!"

"You all have worked hard for this chance, and as you know, once you go in, you can not be contacted, so listen up as we list the rules." Continued Lion.

"First, you all must participate in either the Hunting or the killing for it to count as a victory, so no exclusion or fighting of any kind." Said Jaguar.

"Second, you are not allowed to hunt something that has already been caught, or is confined. We are wild, and we hunt for our own food." Said Leopard.

"Third, you can not use any tools or weapons to help with the hunting or killing, you must rely on your instincts and on each other in order to succeed." Said Snow leopard.

"Fourth, if you encounter beings of higher intellect that might try to stop what you are doing, leave immediately. We can not have our kind exposed to create havoc in other worlds." Said Tigress.

"Fifth, no wandering off to go explore, you are there for only one sole purpose, and that is to bring back a feast. That also means no souvenirs." Said Lioness.

"Sixth, your kill must be something exotic or rare, it can not be something common there or here, for example, mice, birds, rabbits, deer, and so on." Said Jaguaress.

"Seventh, the final rule is that when you have finished you hunt, stand in a circle to summon your portal openers with your chi, which can only be done once, and then toss it onto the ground so you may bring your kill back here." Said Leopardess.

"Be warned, the portal will only be temporary, and if you arn't through by the time it closes-"

Snowleopardess paused to choose her wording.

"There will be dire consequences!"

"You are now ready to ascend into your chosen hunting ground, LET THE CEREMONIAL PORTAL OPENING BEGIN!"

They said together and everyone started to chant ancient words. My eyes widened when I saw a portal starting to form right in front of me. It swirled with beautiful colors my feline vision could see, colors I didn't even know existed! The others next to me gasped in astonishment as well. I turned back to my dad, who winked.

"Go get'em Tiger!"

I grinned and with a battle roar, I lead the group to our unknown hunting ground.

* * *

(*Avatar the last Airbender reference

*How to train your Dragon reference

*Teen Titans reference)


	4. The Hunt

**_(Third person POV)_**

The group emerged onto the other side and took in their surroundings as the portal closed behind them. They were completely surrounded by Pine trees, and the single full moon shone down upon the trees.

Felicia breathed in the pine scent in the air, it felt refreshing.

Char was the first to speak.

"Does anyone have a clue as to where we are?"

"I know!" Sandy piped up

"This is the planet called 'Earth' the planet where our ancestors originated from! And-"

She took in a deep breath through her nose.

"We are somewhere in America, and according to all the pine trees, I think we are somewhere in... Oregon!" Everyone was impressed with Sandy's knowledge, except Neo, who just asked, "What is 'America'?"

Felicia was curious as to how Sandy knew all this.

"How do you know all this?"

She asked.

"Oh, my father has taught me everything I need to know about distinguishing my surrounding, including where we are, just by using sight and smell!"

"America..." Char thought out loud.

"I think I remember my mom telling me about this place..."

Ona cleared her throat.

"We should probably get to our hunt, so what do you think we should-"

"I SAY!"

Neo suddenly interrupted loudly.

"That we start making the battle strategy and get this over with! None of you better get in my way, I'm going to finish it off!"

Felicia rolled her eyes at his outburst, while Ona and Sandy stared open mouthed at his words.

"It's not a battle plan hairball, it's a group hunt remember?! And hunting takes precision and patience. Who taught you how to hunt?!"

Exclaimed Sandy, obviously already pissed off at Neo's selfishness. "Besides, who made you leader?" Added Ona. "I purrsonally think it should be Felicia, I saw her pass her test, she fought like a true leader." "Thanks" said Felicia.

"But I don't want to be leader unless that is what everyone wants-"

Char, Ona, and Sandy raised their paws in vote. Neo scowled and looked away. Felicia shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then, I'll lead the way, but before we move, we have to figure out what kind of creature we want to hunt. There must be some rare or exotic creature in the area for us to be sent here after all."

Char nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but if we really are in Oregon, and if I recall what my mom told me correctly, Oregon isn't known for having any rare or exotic creatures. But if I can remember which place she told me about long ago..."

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a loud screech over head. Everyone jerked their heads up and to their amazement saw the biggest vampire bat (the size of a small car) they had ever seen fly overhead. Neo was the first to speak. "That bat! That's the creature we have to hunt!"

He exclaimed and started to run after it.

"Stop!" Shouted Ona. "We don't know if it is exotic or not, and we don't know how dangerous it is!"

"Does it matter?" He yelled back. "If we don't move now, we'll loose it!"

He then took off after it.

Felicia only took a second to think before turning to the others.

"For once I think Neo is right, bats usually travel in swarms right? Well that bat is all alone, so it is obviously rare. Most hunts usually take hours before a kill is made, and we can finish the job in just a few minutes, so let's go!"

The others, after thinking it through, nodded their heads in agreement and followed after Neo.

When they reached him, he was standing in front of a huge cave. He looked to see the others arrived.

"Good to see you finally caught up. It disappeared in there, we should make a plan now!"

Felicia nodded in agreement and they got started on their plan.

Once they were satisfied, they set their plan to motion. Ona and Sandy sneaked into the cave where the bat disappeared, while Char, Neo, and Felicia climbed up the outside of the cave. Char to the left, Neo on the right, and Felicia in the middle.

After waiting for the right moment, Ona and Sandy screeched their loudest, and scared to bat out of its cave.

The three waiting cats heard its terrified screech and prepared to pounce.

"On three. One, two, THREE!"

All three cats jumped and landed on the big bat, Felicia landing on its back while Char and Neo landed on its wings.

With three large cats on it, the bat became too heavy to fly and began to descend to the ground.

Felicia landed a killing bit on its neck, but before she could finish it off, the impact of the ground surprised her and she was flung off.

A loud thud could be heard when she landed.

She, thanks to helpful training, had landed on her feet, but she felt her shoulder dislocate. She hissed in pain and tried to stand up straight, but fell over instead.

After the bat landed, only semi-conscious now, Char and Neo wasted no time ripping at the bats fragile wings, making it scream in pain and try even desperately to escape.

Neo made to get to its neck to finish what Felicia started, but was stopped by Char's odd cougar roar.

"Don't move! If you remove your weight from the wing, it'll throw us both off before you can kill it! Hold your ground!"

It was then Ona and Sandy ran up and gasped at the sight before them. "Sandy, make sure Felicia is ok, I'll finish off the prey!"

Yelled Ona and ran toward the thrashing bat, leaping on it and adding the finishing bite expertly, cracking the neck bone, and making it go limp.

Sandy was trying her best to help Felicia get up, and helped her put her shoulder back into place. The others made their way back toward them. Neo, being the strongest, dragged the bat over with them.

"Is she ok?" Asked Char, looking over at her, feeling concerned.

Sandy looked up to respond, but Felicia interrupted. "I'm fine, just dislocated my shoulder. Nothing I can't handle." She said with confidence. The others nodded in relieve that their leader was not badly hurt.

"We should get back to Carnivora soon though, so the healers can treat you properly." Sandy said.

Felicia nodded in agreement. "We got what we came here for, so let's summon our portals and go home." Everyone got into a circle and summoned out their portal orbs with their minds and crushed them into the ground. The smoke trailed upward and a small portal formed, big enough for everyone to fit through. Felicia nodded her head.

"Everyone grab a part of the bat and push it through."

Char and Neo grabbed the head and pulled toward the portal, while Ona and Sandy pushed its long wings through.

Once everyone was on the other side, Felicia made to follow them, but suddenly, a loud roar distracted her. Flattening her ears, she turned to see a giant green monster with red eyes, big lower saber-teeth, huge wings, and fungi growing from its shoulders charging toward her.

Felicia turned and ran toward the portal, but before she could pass over, she was grabbed by her long tail and pulled away. She could hear the yells of the cats on the other side called her name.

Felicia, thinking quickly, morphed into her bobcat form and escaped the creatures grasp, but as soon as she freed herself, it's other giant hand closed around her body and threw her a couple feet away from the portal.

Felicia landed with a sharp thud, but she quickly jumped up again and charged at the green creature in front of her and the only way home. Morphing into a Siberian tiger (the biggest wild cat in the world), she unsheathed her most powerful weapons and slashed the creature with her extremely sharp claws and canines.

The creature roared and stumbled to the side, giving her the opportunity to turn into her original hybrid form and run back to the portal.

Before she could make it to the portal however, she could see it was already closing.

"No!"

She roared and leaped toward it, but the portal was already too small for her to fit through.

Before it shut completely, she saw her father, a look of pure shock and horror sketched across his face, as the portal closed forever.


	5. Stranded in a World of Mystery

**_(Felicia's POV)_**

The world seemed to slow down as I watched in horror as the portal closed right in front of me forever.

"NO!"

I screamed and slammed my paws into the ground.

It was gone.

The portal was gone and it wasn't coming back to get me.

I was furious, but I was also scared. I was stranded on an unknown world with no one but myself.

A snarl behind me reminded me I wasn't actually all alone. I whipped my head around at the the creature that destroyed my one chance at going home.

" **YOU!** "

I roared and charged at it, teeth bared and claws extended.

" **I'll PROBABLY NEVER GO HOME AGAIN! I'LL KILL YOU!** "

The creature roared in anger of being hurt and charged back at me, it's red eyes flashing yellow. I didn't look at them though, as I ran at it zig-zagged and clawed up its hairy arm to the back of its hairy neck and bit down on it. The creature's back spines dug into my flesh and the neck skin was too rough to make a proper puncture, but I held on anyway.

It roared and tried to pry me off, it's claws scratching my sides. I felt one of its claws lash out and leave a long, bloody gash on the right side of my muzzle, leading away from my mouth, but I held firm.

Suddenly, it started releasing fire out its mouth, which startled me and flung me off. I landed on my feet and even though I was tired and hurting, and the creature looked like it had enough, I wasn't done with it yet.

But before I could reach it, it roared in pain, and bolted, taking flight after a few strides.

Watching it fly away, I revealed my wings and tried to fly after it, but I could not take off, no matter how hard I pushed myself. Panting, I stared at its disappearing form, my anger starting to reside.

But I was still mad enough.

I snarled and started to attack trees and scrape the ground with my claws. "No no no no no! This can't be real, this can't be happening!"

I groaned and lay down, warring myself out.

Panting, I forced myself to lean against a tree, trying to calm myself.

'Ok Felicia, just calm down. Do what you need to do to survive. What is the first thing you need to do?'

I raised my head as I remembered my training.

"My wounds need to be treated, fortunately noting fatal, but I need to find shelter so I can sleep."

The wind suddenly picked up and whipped my fur as I looked above me, realizing that the tree was very tall. I climbed to the top and looked around. Everywhere I looked, there were nothing but more pine trees. Suddenly I spotted a mountain not too far from my location.

'There!' I thought to myself.

I jumped down and started running toward the mountain. I also decided to keep my wings out to shield me from the blowing cold wind, since I had no reason to hide them anymore.

After a few minutes of non-stop running, I finally made it. I groaned though when I realized I still had to climb it. Morphing into my snow leopard form, I speedily made my way up. Even with my extremely thick fur, the strong wind made it hard to climb up the steep slope.

After an hour of tiresome climbing, I reached a large open cave. Before I thought about going in however, I smelled the scent of another animal; it smelled like a carnivore and I could also smell lots of bones as well. I wrinkled my nose in disgust; who would want to sleep near prey remains?

I balanced my options:

•Stay, and confront whatever is in there and sleep near a revolting stench or

•Leave and try to find somewhere else that would be good enough to escape this freezing wind.

Fighting against the strong wind, I looked up the mountain to see nothing but more rock. I groaned as my legs aches from just looking at it.

"I'll take my chances."

I said to myself and made my way into the cave.

"It least it's not freezing in here."

The cave was dark, but luckily my eyes adjusted to the night already so I could see fairly well. I crept by and saw all the skeleton parts, but I moved on back towards the cave.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and I looked down to see I had carelessly stepped on a bone. A grunt came from the back of the cave and I saw movement in front of me. The noises became louder as the movements got closer. I flattened my ears and started to back away so I could see what I was confronting clearly.

The creature came into the light; it was a giant bear with many heads all over its body.

I gulped; this was going to be tougher than I thought.

The creature's main head looked down on me and spoke,

"A winged snow leopard? In Gravity Falls? Well this is unusual even for here."

This creature could talk! Maybe I shouldn't fight it and simply ask it if I could stay the night instead. I decided to reveal my true from and when I did, it narrowed its eyes in confusion.

"A shapeshifter?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm a were-cat." I replied simply.

The bear creature was about to speak again when suddenly another bear head started roaring obnoxiously.

"Bear head! Be silent!"

He said, slapping its muzzle until it stopped.

"Were-cat, why have you come here?"

I stood up straight, head held up proudly like a true cat.

"I'm lost. I have wounds that need to heal, and I need a place to sleep. Would you mind sharing your cave for one night?"

I ask, almost strongly, but also slightly pleadingly.

The giant bear thought for a moment. "I don't see why not, as you were so polite to ask, but before I let you in, what is your name?"

"Felicia."

"Well Felicia, welcome to my cave. This way."

He got back on all fours (or all eights if you count the extra legs), and lead the way back into the cave. I followed cautiously.

For some odd reason, I felt I could trust this seemingly gentle beast. I could tell he had no intention of tricking me, he was being genially kind. As I walked to the back of the cave with him, I saw a rock that held a metal box with some other little boxes beside it.

The bear finally stopped and gestures around him.

"Please, sleep anywhere you like."

I nodded and walked over to a secluded corner where there weren't any bones.

But before I went to sleep, there were some questions I wanted to ask.

"Um excuse me for asking, but what are you?"

The bear settled in a spot on the floor before answering the question.

"I am not quite sure. I think I am a bear with many heads. To be perfectly honest I don't remember much of my past at all, or where I came from. The Manotaurs call me the Multi-Bear."

I thought this through before asking, "What are Manotaurs?"

Multi-Bear snorted and rolled his eyes. "Only the loudest, meanest, rudest, and most judgmental creatures in Gravity Falls! They are 'half man and half taur' as they say. They make fun of me just because I know all the words to the song 'Disco Girl.'"

I really had no idea what the last part of what he said was, but I decided not to push it, seeing as it looked like a touchy subject.

Suddenly, I recalled what he said. "Wait, Gravity Falls? Is that here?" Multi-Bear nodded, eyes widening in realization.

"So that's why I didn't recognize you! You must not be from around here! Welcome to Gravity Falls Oregon newcomer!" I smiled with my eyes. "Thank you Multi-Bear" I said, by then looked down sadly.

Multi-Bear noticed this. "Why are you sad Felicia?" He asked kindly.

"I'm lost, and I don't know my way around the forest, and I don't know if I'll ever get home."

I rested my head on my paws sadly. Multi-Bear seemed concerned, but cheered up.

"Don't be sad little were-cat! I could help you find your home in the morning, I have nothing better to do in this old cave anyway, besides listening to more Girly Icelandic Pop Sensation BABBA that is."

I smiled at the Bears helpfulness. "Thank you, but I'm afraid it isn't as easy as that. You see, I'm not from around here, and by that I mean I'm not from this planet. The only way I can get back home is through a portal." Multi-Bears ears dropped.

"Oh... I see..."

He thought for a moment, looking at my wounds before suddenly perking up.

"I have a proposition; if I allow you to stay here until your injuries heal, not only will I bring you food and water, but I promise I'll help you get acquainted to the area, as well as help you find a permanent home! In return, you hang out with me and sing "Disco Girl" with me everyday, and when you're healed enough, you help me prank the Manotaurs!"

I thought through the demands and thought it was very fair.

"You have yourself a deal Multi-Bear! And thank you."

Multi-Bear nodded his head.

"No problem, happy to help. Have a good night Felicia."

And with that, he went to sleep.

I quickly groomed myself to rid my cuts of infection before putting my head down and closing my eyes. I lay there, thinking about everything that happened. I thought about my home, my parents, my brother, my kin, the hunt, the new place, the dangers, and my new friend.

 _'Everything is going to be different now'_

* * *

((I love Multi-Bear! 3))


	6. The Twisted Tree

**_(Third Person POV)_**

Felicia lived with Multi-Bear for half a month, even after her wounds healed. Multi-Bear kept his promise and showed her around the woods, which helped her know all her surroundings as well as all the different types of creatures.

She now knew that her party had hunted a Giant Vampire Bat, and it was a Gremloblin that had attacked her a week ago.

In return for the knowledge, Felicia took it upon herself to hunt food for the both of them, which wasn't part of the deal, but Multi-Bear greatly appreciated the gesture. He also helped her memorize the lyrics to "Disco girl", which she actually found to be a catchy song, and she in turn helped him plan the best prank on the Manotaurs, which involved tree sap, beehives, and skunks.

The two became the best of friends and greatly enjoyed each other's company, which neither of them had expected, since they both were naturally solitary animals.

However, even though she loved living side by side with him in peaceful solitude, her heart longed to return back home, but she knew that was impossible. So the next best thing that she desired was to roam, to travel, to explore the birth planet of her ancestors. She wanted to tell him, but she was nervous that he would think she was abandoning him.

Eventually though, Felicia did tell Multi-Bear, and though he was supportive in her decision, he was sad to see his only friend go. When she told him that she would visit if she were to be in the area again, he scooped her up in a big Multi-Bear hug.

With a final goodbye, Felicia descended down the mountain one last time, while the Multi-Bear was trying to hold in his sobs...

Well, the sobs of his other heads that is.

"BEAR HEADS! SILENCE!"

 ** _(Felicia's POV)_**

When I reached the bottom of the mountain, I took a deep breath of air.

The first thing I would do was go hunt, then head off. I had no idea where I was going, but I wasn't going to look back. I was starting my life anew.

I sniffed out some prey and went on the hunt. I smelled deer five miles away and started to head off.

On my way toward my prey however, I could hear loud noises coming from the trees to my right.

Curious, I stopped and peered through some hidden bushes.

There, I saw to my surprise, two young humans wandering around; one little boy who looked like he was looking through a map, and a girl who looked very excited, bouncing around with what looked like to be a pig held tightly in her arms and throwing a trail of rocks behind her.

During my stay, Multi-Bear told me many stories about humans, how they were creatures of so-so intelligence, but they could talk and they were the ones who created the radio and POP music. He told me to stay away from them, as they would panic at seeing me, but luckily I had a solution for that, though I wasn't going to do it now.

These children were none of my business, probably just trying to hunt for mysteries.

Though why they were so far out in the woods I had no idea.

Shame on their parents for letting them wander off so far.

I was about to leave when I heard the boy speak.

"Mabel quit distracting me! Need I remind you we are so close to discovering the location on this map that says where there's a giant tree in the woods that can grant wishes!"

I froze.

No.

Oh no.

Wait how-

I quickly checked my location and sure enough, there were near the Twisted Tree.

Hurriedly, I turned back and started morphing into my human form, which I had added permanent changing clothes to when scanning the people from the woods.

My form was a fifteen year old girl. I had a orange 'Tiger Fist!' Shirt with ripped black sweatpants & pockets, with a hole in it to allow my snow leopard tail to go through and make a make-shift belt. I was also barefoot. My form also had cat ears, but I was able to hide them under my hair, which had different blotches of colors (mostly black, brown, and blonde with some red.) My eyes were brown with a hint of green. The cut near my mouth I had gotten from the Gremoblin had formed a scar, which luckily wasn't noticeable unless you looked closely.

Even though I modified it, I still hated my human form.

I mean, humans are just so weak compared to were cats!

Like, what's with these bulging, useless blobs of flesh on my chest? If an opponent hit me there I would be so much more easy to defeat!

I hoped never to do this again.

Just as the kids were approaching the tree, I jumped out.

"Stop!"

The two kids turned to me.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy.

"That's not important right now, what is though is that you stay away from this tree. Go back to where you came from, you shouldn't be out here anyway."

The girl looked at me curiously.

"Wait how did you get out here? And how do you know about this tree?"

I shook my head. "I've been here for a while and I know about some things you wouldn't believe. So just trust me and turn back."

The boy stepped forward defiantly. "Why should we trust you? For all we know you could just be saying that so you can have all the wishes to yourself!"

I widened my eyes in disbelief .

"What? That's ridiculous! That Twisted Tree doesn't grant wishes! Who told you that?"

I saw the boy tuck the map he was holding into a journal he was carrying.

"None of your business man!"

I sighed.

"Look, I know we just met, but you have to trust me, that Twisted Tree doesn't grant three wishes when you touch it; it turns things evil for three days."

Suddenly, I notice a little bird hop onto a branch of the Twisted Tree. My eyes widened in alarm.

"You have to stay behind me! That bird is going to-"

But before I could finish, the bird started squawking in alarm before transforming into a hideous creature the size of a big dog.

It screeched and flew toward us.

The kids screamed and tried to run away, but they had no idea where to run, and the map fell out of the boy's journal.

The creature lunged, but before it could reach them, I stood it its way and brought it crashing to the ground with a quick punch.

"Whoa that was amazing!" Said the girl excitedly, clutching her pig closer to her.

I didn't turn to acknowledge her, knowing the creature wasn't defeated yet.

It screeched again and ran at me, but I kicked it back and pounced on it, punching and clawing it with all my might. Finally it had enough and flew away.

I stood up panting; I wasn't used to fighting in my human form. I hadn't turned back into my were-cat from, wanting it to be kept a secret from humans.

The two kids stood there in awe at my ferocity and fighting skill, and probably what had just occurred.

I turned back to them. "Don't freak out, paranormal is common here, and that creature won't try to harm you again, it will be back to being a normal bird in three days time, so don't tell your parents about this, or me." I pleaded, hoping they would listen.

The boy was about to say something when the girl stepped forward.

"Thank you for saving us! I'm Mabel, that dufus over there is my twin bro Dipper, and this is Waddles! What's your name?"

I hesitated, but then decided there would be no harm in telling my real name. "My name is Felicia. It's nice to meet you-" Dipper interrupted. "How do you know about this tree?" He asked, getting straight to the point. "And what are you doing out here away way?"

I looked at him oddly. "I could ask you the same thing, you two are very young to be away from your parents out here-"

"Oh we're on vacation!" Interrupted the girl. "We are staying with our Grunkle Stan at the Mystery Shack!"

I nodded my head while Dipper pulled his sister aside to talk to her, but I could still listen with my superior hearing.

"Mabel are you crazy? We can't trust what she says just because she saved us! What if she's leading us into a trap?"

"Oh come on Dipper! She's just a normal girl like us who was also exploring the paranormal! Hey, maybe she knows about the map!"

She looked around but the map had mysteriously vanished. Dipper suddenly looked pale.

"OH NO! Without that map, we have no idea how to get back! Oh wait we still have that rock trail you left, right Mabel?"

But when he turned he saw Mabel trying to search for something that wasn't there. She looked back and shrugged. Dipper groaned and slumped to the ground. Even the pig stated to look unhappy.

I realized that I couldn't just abandon these kids here, so I decided to help them out.

"Hey I know where the Mystery Shack is, I can lead you both back..."

Dipper looked up shocked while Mabel was jumping for joy. "Really? OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

She came over and embraced me in a hug, which I was not expecting. She pulled away suddenly. "Sorry, I just like hugging my friends!" She said, noticing my sudden stiffness.

Friends.

She wanted to be friends.

I relaxed and smiled down warmly, something I wasn't used to.

"It's no big deal. Let's just get out of here though, before a squirrel decides to climb the tree."

Both Dipper and Mabel nodded hurriedly as I lead the way out of the woods.

Before we left however, I felt like something was watching me through the trees, the feeling of eyes boring into my back, something... Otherworldly. The hair on my neck tingled, and I whipped my head around. My eyes scanned the trees, but sensed nothing. So with one last glance, I turned back and moved on.

 ** _(Unknown POV)_**

I watched through the trees as my plan started to unfold. Finally, those "Mystery Twins" would be put in their place and I will be free to rule Gravity Falls and all its inhabitants.

I watched as they approached the Twisted Tree, but before they could even get near it, a teenage girl burst through the woods and stopped them.

No, my plan would be ruined!

I was about to reveal myself but I stopped short.

There was... something different about this seemingly normal human. She stood out in more ways than one.

First, when I tried to read her mind so I could find out information on this person, (who seemed to pop out of nowhere, even from my all-knowing vision), I couldn't break in.

This confused me greatly, and made me seem with anger.

 _I -the master of the mind- could not read the mind of a seemingly simple girl._

But there was something even more concerning. You see, everything around me, since the time I've existed, everything to me was grey and dull. The trees, the sky, the animals, the people, they all were shades of grey; they meant nothing to me.

But _Her_.

She shone like the brightest star in the darkest night, a luminous gold clashing against all the grey. I gasped and reeled back. No, this couldn't be possible- could it?

I looked back and realized that she was fighting against an evilized bird.

'She's a fighter' I thought as she tackled the bird, marveling at her skill.

'She will not be easy to tame...'

I stopped himself. 'What am I saying? I should be ripping her apart for ruining my plan!'

I started to think about my whole plan and how perfect it was; lead the twins into the forest with a fake map I placed in Dipper's journal, turn all the rocks Mabel left behind as a trail back to the Shack into bread so the animals could eat it, make the map vanish, have the twins turn into monsters, let them rampage around the town, offer a deal to Stan to change them back in return for something I wanted, which was going to be the journals, find the secret spell of being a full-blood, and rule the universe! It was perfect.

But then...

I looked back down to see what was going on, and realized the mysterious girl was leading the twins out of the forest.

Even though I was angry, I felt no evil urge to destroy or create a living hell to the one who shone in my eye.

Instead I felt something else, something I never felt for anything before, let alone anyone.

I felt myself being pulled by an unknown force toward her, like gravity towards the earth, and if if the earth was a magnet.

There was no denying it, there was an attraction.

Once I realized this, my whole body glowed brighter and I had to calm myself down in order to make it stop. I rubbed my hands together.

' _Interesting_...'

I thought to myself, smiling evilly in my head as I noticed _Her_ looking around for something, probably me, then moving on.

' _VERY interesting_... It appears my original plan is no longer necessary. Now it seems my time has finally come for me to be imprinted on someone. I'll keep my eye on you _lovely_...~'

And with that he disappeared.


	7. Bill the Cycat

**_(Third person POV)_**

Felicia lead the twins back to the Shack, which she knew where it was because Multi-Bear had showed her under the cover of darkness.

On the way, they had a meaningful conversation. Dipper was the first to speak. "Um, I realize I didn't thank you for saving us from that creature, so thanks for that." Felicia looked at him, not expecting an apology. "And I'm sorry for judging you, I just thought that me and Mabel were the only ones who noticed the paranormal activity around here."

Felicia smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "That's ok, I haven't been here for that long, but I already know what's going on around here." She decided to leave it at that.

Mabel then decided to intervene. "So where do you live Felicia?" She paused and thought of an answer quickly. "You can defiantly say I'm visiting, I come from far away. I prefer not to mention where." This sparked Dipper's suspicion. "Why is that?" He asked, but Mabel pushed him away "Dipper! Don't be rude! If she doesn't want to say don't pressure her!" She then turned back to her. "We are visiting from Piedmont California." Felicia nodded, pretending to know where that was.

Mabel then decided to release a flood ton of meaningless questions. "So what do you like to do? What's your favorite color? Have you meet any friends? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you like Gravity Falls? Are you a fan of Tiger Fist? Do you want to be my friend?" which Felicia answered quickly. "I like training, fighting, and helping others, the combination of Orange and Black, only one, absolutely not, yes, heck yea, and sure." Mabel squealed in excitement and hugged her again, which she expected this time. "Yay she wants to be my friend!"

Suddenly she pulled away. "Wait, did you just say you didn't WANT a boyfriend? But why? Boys are cute, and attractive, and cute, and the way they look at you is just aaahhhh! Did I mention they're cute?"

Felicia narrowed her eyes and nodded, clearly this girl had a lot to learn. "Yes. I believe boys are a waste of time. Finding love is not anywhere on my to-do list. I am independent, I need no one. Also, I don't find generally anyone... Err, attractive. All guys are generally the same anyway. If I've learned anything, I know that being in a relationship is only temporary happiness. Being single, on the other hand, means you are healthier, less materialistic, less likely to become overweight or sick, benefit from being solitary, self-sufficient, stronger mentally and physically, more generous, more resilient, and are more attentive to friends, family, siblings, and neighbors. You have more time to redo you. Also, it's been scientifically proven that most relationships end up on break ups and divorces, so why even take that chance? It's better to appreciate yourself and to not throw yourself away for anyone. If you are strong enough to find yourself without anyone's help, in that way, you can be the strongest person you can be, without anyone's approval." Felicia finished proudly.

Mabel's jaw dropped, before closing it a few seconds later. She looked like she wanted to say something out against this, but after thinking about it for a bit, it made sense. Dipper was also impressed with her choice of words. "Is this all based on experience?"

Felicia tilted her head. "Yes and no. I have never had a boyfriend and I have never had a crush, but I am a keen observer. I see how most relationships end up, and even the most perfect couples have their huge flaws." (In truth, there was nothing to observe on Carnivora, everyone lived happily with their mates. But she had read a book on human relationships once, and it was enough to make her spit in disgust.)

Both of the twins nodded in understanding, both taking her words in different ways.

Felicia cleared her throat. "Anyways, Dipper you said that you found the map that lead you to the twisted tree? Where did you find that?" Dipper looked up and thought for a moment before shrugging and pulling out his journal. "I found it in this journal just today, but I have read through it thousands of times, and not once had that map been in there. It just appeared..."

Felicia was about to say something when she realized they had arrived back at the Shack. Grunkle Stan and Soos were waiting outside for them, apparently they were gone longer than they had thought.

Mabel waved to them and tuned to Felicia. "Oh thanks for bringing us back!" Felicia smiled warmly. "Happy to help, hey Dipper," She reached behind her to revealed a black talon, which fell off when she fought the bird. "You can keep this, don't worry it's not dangerous." Dipper took it with wide eyes, a change clearly visible. "Wow... Thanks Felicia!" He said, examining it with great interest. "Hey, do you want to come inside the Shack and meet our family? We have Mabel juice!"

Felicia noticed that the twins really wanted her to stay, for they were looking up at her expectingly. "Alright" she decided. She didn't mind postponing her trek out of Gravity Falls, she figured she might as well spend the rest of the day here and then head out when the sun went down. Cats are more active at night after all.

She followed them inside, meeting Grunkle Stan, who she then figured out was the twin's great uncle, Soos, who also asked if she was a Tiger Fist fan, and Wendy, who gave her a piece of jerky to munch on.

When looking around the Shack, she was greatly impressed with the surroundings, and even though most of it was fake, she preferred that over real animals anyway. She made sure she told Mr. Pines her appreciation too.

Dipper also seemed to warm up to her more, and when "Disco Girl" came on the radio, they both sang to it. When he asked her when she got into listing to BABBA, she just said her "long time friend" from somewhere else introduced it to her.

Time passed and it was starting to get dark. Felicia told them she had to be heading off, and when she was offered to stay for dinner, she politely denied. She was still wild, and needed to hunt for herself.

She then left the Shack, but instead of running into the woods to go hunt, she made sure no one was looking before tuning into a black cat and climbing up a tree.

She walked along a branch overlooking the shack and sighed happily. She was happy to have helped the twins and meet their nice family. Her happiness quickly vanished once she remembered that she would probably never see them again, since she was going to be heading out that night. It made her slightly sad to leave, but she had a code of conduct to follow, and a soul yearning to explore.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her; If Dipper haven't seen the map until today, does that mean someone purposely put that map there, in order to lead him and his sister away into the woods and turn them evil?

Before she could think anymore, everything around her turned a darker shade of grey and time seemed to stop.

'What the whiskers?' She thought to herself.

A loud laugh echoed around her and she looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

Suddenly, she sensed a presence near her, but when she whipped her head around to look, there was nothing there. Felicia arched her back, fur fluffing up. "I know you're there, show yourself!" She hissed in cat speak. She moved he eyes around cautiously, but she saw nothing. She was about to speak again when suddenly, a low voice cut in.

 _"Well, hello there~"_

* * *

 ** _(Felicia's POV)_**

I let out a startled meow and looked up.

There, on the branch above me a couple feet away, I saw a bright yellow cat with black paws, nose, and tail, a giant eye in the middle of its head, with a floating top hat and bow tie. It also seemed to not be in one piece, as chunks of yellow bricks were floating on and off of it.

I stared up, eyes wide in confusion; that was defiantly not one of earth's cat breeds. More importantly, how is it talking? Scratch that, how did it sneak up on me without me noticing?!

"Oops sorry, didn't mean to frighten you, just wanted to know what brought a _lovely_ creature such as yourself to this part of the woods..."

He tipped its head under the other side of the branch, his backside facing me, and s _miled_.

There was something seriously off about this cat.

Even though it was obviously a mystical creature, he did not seem to act like a normal cat, even though I had to remind myself that I was in Gravity Falls. And... Was he flirting?

My tail twitched.

I was not about to start swooning any time _ever_.

Despite the fact that I now wanted to move as far away from this weird cat as possible, I decided to stay put; I was here first, and if he wanted to start trouble, I would chase him off.

"Who wants to know?" I snapped, before clearing my throat. "Sorry, I just don't take _kindly_ to being hit on."

The strange cat sat back up, and curled his tail around his paws, purring.

"On the contrary mademoiselle chatte, you really are a lovely feline, ma chère, far lovelier than anything else in these woods. "

I raised an eyelid.

French.

Really?

I could not believing what I was hearing.

For now however, I figured I'd be nice, he was probably just trying to be polite. I snorted in response and rolled my eyes.

"To answer your question _Monsieur Chat_ , I've been around here for a while, and I've never seen anything like you before. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?"

The cat was clearly not expecting my response, for he stared at me for a couple seconds before shaking his head. He thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm a Cycat, half cat and half Cyclopes, the floating bow tie and hat come with the package _."_

"What's your name cycat?"

I asked, suddenly becoming intrigued by his appearance.

"The name's Bill. Just Bill. And I know who you are Felicia."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What? Have you been spying on me?"

Bill somehow walked upside down under the branch and turned to hang over the top lazily. He stretched before cleaning his face with a paw.

"Of course I was. I follow everybody."

I flatten my ears.

"That's a tad creepy."

He chuckled, which would be impossible for a normal cat to do.

"Perhaps, but its a living." He then looked down at me.

"And I've been around long enough to not get involved with the Pines twins." I looked at him confused.

"Why? They seem nice to me. Better than most humans I've encountered so far. Quite friendly actually! I just recently became friends with them!"

He narrowed his eyes and let out a small snarl.

"If you become friends with them, not only will you die, but you are a traitor to the paranormal everywhere!"

I was shocked as his sudden change of attitude.

Bill shook his head, calming down. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't know better, but 'nice' and 'friendly'? That's what they want people to believe, but in reality they hate the supernatural. They want to capture and dissect us mythical creatures and sell us to science to be studied! That talon you gave Dipper is most likely going to be revealed to the world now thanks to you, they might even have the whole forest teared down."

My eyes widened. "What?! I don't believe that! They're just kids, they can't possibly have that authority."

He raised his eye and sighed.

"You are a smart one, but they are not to be underestimated nonetheless. They've done horrible things for money..."

I looked down at my paws in thought. It was true, Dipper did seem suspicious of me when I saved him, and Mabel did want to find out information about me, even though it was all pointless... I don't know what to think.

"...But luckily the woods has Cipher. He's a hero, he tried to keep the paranormal a secret. He's like a God, but he is very smart and deadly, so never get in his way... You should meet him." Bill continued.

I hesitantly nodded my head.

Bill flexed his claws some more, making them glint in the fading sunlight. "So tell me a little about yourself Felicia; How did you get to be here in this mysterious and dangerous wood?"

I paused.

Should I tell him?

He has been nice to me, and he did warn me about the twins... And I would be leaving that night anyway.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm actually a were-cat from another planet, and I became stranded after I was attacked by a Gremoblin."

Bill narrowed his eye. "But how did you get here?"

"A portal." I answered simply.

Bill twitched his whiskers with interest. "So what you're saying is you were stranded here because the portal back to your own home world closed before you could go back?"

"That's about right."

Bill twisted his body toward me and put his paws beneath him. "Hmm, you seem to be in quite a dilemma, what are you planning on doing now?"

I twitched my ears, suddenly wondering if talking to him was a mistake. "I don't really know why you would care, I mean, surly you have better things to do besides talk to me."

Bill smiled down at me, giant eye gleaming.

"And what could be better than having a lovely conversation with such an interesting mystery like you?"

His response surprised me, and I turned away from him, slightly embarrassed. "I meant better things like hunting or sleeping, but-"

"But I find you more important."

I jerked my head back at him to see him hanging upside down, his tail keeping him suspended in the air, his face almost right in front of mine.

"W-wha-"

"Also quite intriguing, and I like things that intrigue me... Which is why I want to help you."

I stared at him confused. "Help me, how can you possible help me?"

He placed a paw under his chin. "Hmm, well, you did say you wanted to get back to your home world, correct?"

I nodded. "Yea..."

He suddenly disappeared and popped up next to me.

"Here's what I'm thinking toots, because I like you, I'll help you find a way for you to get home, as long as you promise to do a little something for me in return!"

I peeked my ears up. "Really? You can do that? Right now?!"

Bill shook his head. "Not right now, but in the next…" He paused to count his paw pads.

"Two days."

I dropped my ears. "Two days... But I was planning on leaving tonight to explore the rest of the world..."

Bill shook his head again. "You need to stay here in order for me to help you, and you have a small favor you owe me. You DO want to go back to your home planet, with your people, don't you?"

I sighed and nodded my head, staring him in the eye.

"I do, more than anything. But before I accept, I want to know what I owe you."

Bill dipped his head. "I'm glad you asked. All I ask in return is to be able to talk to you like this again tomorrow."

That was all he wanted?

I did not expect that.

"Alright, I'll stay, but you have to promise you can somehow help me get home."

Bill smiled and flexed his claws. "You've convinced me, I'm sold! I'll help you in your predicament! Cipher, Cipher is the guy you need to meet. He can make anything happen! I'll let him know you want a one way ticket to... Where did you say you were from again?"

I beamed at him with my eyes. "Carnivora! Oh thank you! I thought I would never go back home, you'er a savior!"

He waved a paw.

"Oh no need for that! I'm just trying to be a good gentlecat!"

I nodded.

"Well thank you, this is one of the most generous things anyone has every done for me!"

Bill smiled a Cheshire Cat smile.

"No problem kitten~"

* * *

 ** _(Third Person POV)_**

Felicia didn't see Bill's evil smile or the dark gleam in his eye as she jumped for joy on her branch.

The cat form was working nicely.

His plan was working.

He was gaining her trust.

Soon he would have all he ever wanted after he made the deal.

He had to admit though, it was agony holding himself back from simply pouncing on top of her; she was even more enticing close up, even as a cat! He noticed that she must have been on her estrous cycle, because she was surrounded in sweet pheromones that made his mouth water.

She smelled so nice when she was simply happy, just imagining the scent of her fear was enough to make him turn giddy with insanity.

He had been following her ever since he first lay eyes on her. He knew he had to keep her away from the twins though if he wanted to succeed.

He also heard her very unusual speech about her feelings toward love, but then he decided; 'She's never meet anyone like me, I'll change her mind... As soon as I can figure out how to do that.'

It was true, no matter how hard he tried, during his whole conversation with Felicia, he couldn't read her mind. It was like something was blocking him from reading her thoughts. He had to resort to what he heard when he spied on her.

He was also surprised (and a little pleased) when she turned into a cat to climb the tree. He had hoped that the person he imprinted on wasn't all human, that would have been demeaning. Though it wouldn't have mattered to him in the long run.

When she told him she was a were-cat from a different planet, he remembered a time when he had terrorized the cat people of Planet Carnivora.

Oh how fun that was.

But then something made him think; if he was able to easily break into their minds, why couldn't he do that to Felicia? Was it because she was his other half? No that's preposterous. There had to be another reason.

He then recalled one time when Were-cats were avoided by Dream Demons, but he could not remember how long ago that was or why, but he did know it was because of the were-cats. 'Felicia must be one of those special cats' he thought to himself 'but how...?'

That is what he intended to find out, which is why he lied about his identity.

'Smooth move ya hansom devil.' He chuckled to himself. 'I am both the trustworthy cat who she's going to fall in love with and the savior of Gravity Falls. Boy am I persuasive!'

His plan was coming together quite nicely, he just needed to tweak a few things...

* * *

 ** _(Felicia's POV)_**

As I mentally celebrated, I didn't notice Bill stalk up to me. When I turned to face him, I fluffed up my fur; he was closer than I was comfortable with. "Um, what are you doing?"

Bill looked at me slyly.

"What? You're not scared of me... are you?"

He then proceeded to flash his claws. "Though I don't blame you, I strike fear into everyone I meet, I do have a _deadly_ reputation..."

He glanced up at me with a smirk.

"But you are an exception...~"

I narrowed my eyes and scoffed. "As if. Just keep your distance Tom cat, I don't tolerate male approaches." Then I turned my head and whispered under my breath. "All males are the same..."

He perked his ears up. "Oh but I'm not like any male you will ever meet, I can assure you of that~" He then proceeded to stretch of the branch, exposing his belly.

"Tell me you can read body language~"

My eye twitches and I narrow my eyes. "Look, you seem like a very nice guy, and I know you can't help feeling the feelings you do, but just because we made a deal, doesn't mean I'm interested in anything else mmk? Now if you excuse me, I need to go hack a hairball. Good day." I jumped over his stretched form and climbed down the truck in record time. Just as I made it to the bottom however, I turned my head and he was suddenly there.

"Hey where do you think you're going? You're not afraid of a little ol' me... are you?"

He tilted his head, his look never changing. I yowled in alarm and instinctively lashed out a paw, batting his face.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

I hissed, flattening my ears. "I will severely hurt you if you do that again! Do not mess!" Although my swipe was powerful, it didn't seem to do anything to him. Even so, I didn't run away; that would be a sign of weakness and he could see it as an opportunity to chase me.

Bill pursed his lips, his look never changing.

"Oohh~ Feisty. But there's really no need to be hostile, I just wanted some... Affection~" He ended with a purr.

He leaned forward to rub his face against mine, but I growled, turning sideways to make myself look bigger and batted him away again.

"Back off Buddy! Do that again and I'll turn you into a Sphinx!" I hissed, extending my claws. "Keep your male hormones to yourself thank you very much!"

Bill backed up slightly surprised, but then he laughed. "Alright alright, I suppose I'll let you pass... But I'll be watching you!"

And with that he disappeared, restoring the color and time back as he did.

* * *

 ** _(Third person's POV)_**

After Bill left, Felicia growled to herself.

'That sneaking Tom! Trying to- ugg! All males are the same.'

She thought to herself.

'I never should have put my guard down.'

Suddenly she thought of something. 'But he was nice, and he gave me the opportunity to get home, the only one I'll probably have…' Felicia sighed and calmed down. 'I suppose I'll be willing to forgive him for his actions this one time, but if he doesn't get the hint, I won't hold back.' Felicia then morphed into her hybrid from and headed back into the woods to brought down a deer, which curiously didn't have any teeth. She then found a nice hollow tree that acted as a make-shift cave and, after clearing away the pine needles, went to sleep, replaying the day's events over and over in her mind.

Little did she know she was being watched by a dream demon who could not invade her dreams, but could still haunt her nightmares.


	8. Secrets of the Past

**_(Bill's POV)_**

I watched as my love falls asleep, completely in bliss, completely unaware of how close I was.

She was so beautiful when she slept, her strong yet delicate form moving up and down as she breathed peacefully. Her gold aurora still consuming my vision.

Not only that, but I just found out when she left that she could change her cat form! She looked so strong in this form, yet that just made me want her more.

Good thing I stopped her from leaving for good.

I had to use all my strength to keep my distance, she was just so hypnotizing. Not only that, her delicious pheromones flooded from her aura so greatly, as if I was drowning in it.

She was defiantly _ready_.

I purred, knowing she was all mine.

But then a thought I had been thinking a lot came back to me; why couldn't I invade her mind?

'I am the Master of the Mind! I know everything except what she's thinking or dreaming, and it's driving me MAD.'

The little fire I was playing with burned dangerously bright in my cupped paw, which unsheathed tiger sized claws, before extinguishing it in my grasp. 'She's playing with me.' I chuckled to myself, remembering the events from earlier that day. 'I know she is. I will have her eventually, and when I do, I will finally be able to claim all that is mine.'

I forced myself to turn away from her sleeping form and head back into the Dreamscape; as much as I wanted to watch her, I had some dreams to shatter. But in the morning, I would find out all the information I needed...

* * *

 ** _(Third person POV)_**

 _~The next day~_

Felicia woke up the next day feeling refreshed. She yawned and stretched, cracking some stiff joints.

'Just a normal day in Gravity Falls.' She thought to herself, smiling at the conception of a 'normal' Gravity Falls day.

Sitting down, she was about to start grooming when suddenly everything turned grey again.

Suddenly, a head popped out from the entrance of her make-shift den.

"Good morning Sunshine!~" A voice called. "The Earth says hello!" *

I wasn't surprised he found me, I had expected him to still be watching me even when I left, so of course he wouldn't be surprised by my hybrid form. I sort of wished to be alone, but I had to remind myself I had made a promise. I looked up from my grooming, like I had just noticed he was there.

"Hey Bill. What are you doing here? Come to cash in on that talk already?"

He looked disappointed as he made his way over. "I thought that would have scared you silly... Like a scaredy cat!"

I snorted and put my washed paw down. "Well I've had lots of training concerning surprise attacks, and now I'm ready for anything. Besides, it's hard not to expect your arrival when everything turns grey when you appear... Why does that happen anyway?"

Bill scoffed, clearly still disappointed that he didn't even get me to yelp. "Well... I'm not exactly of this world either."

I perked up. "Oh, I see, you're like another entity."

Bill nodded. "Not only that, but I can change my form, move things with my mind, and create fire!"

He summoned a flame with his mind. I backed up, not comfortable as to how close it was to my face.

"Whoa it's ok, I wouldn't hurt you.~" He said slyly as he extinguished it.

I was greatly impressed. "Wow, that's quite powerful..."

He smiled widely. "I know, amazing right?! And I got you this!"

Suddenly a dead rabbit appeared in front of me. I stared at it stunned.

"Um Bill... How did you get this?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? I got you breakfast! Dig in!"

I stared at the prey in anger; did Bill have no respect for life?! I flattened my ears and thrashed my tail, pushing the rabbit away. "Bill, I'm not sure exactly how your powers work, but you can't just summon prey! That is not the way of life! We earn our right to eat, it is not a privilege! When a cat, or any carnivore for that matter, hunts, they do it in a way that balances all the forces of life! If every creature could summon their own food, do you realize how corrupted this world would be?" I took a deep breath. "Besides, you should never just 'dig in', give thanks to the creature for its life so you can live on. Prey have lives too, you should never take a life in vain. Nourish every bite you take to the fullest, to receive the most benefit. The only time a carnivore needs to eat fast is when they are afraid they might have their prey stolen from them."

Thought my whole speech, Bill looked between befuddled and bored. He then scoffed. "Jeez relax Kitten, if you arn't going to eat it, I'll just bring it back to life and send it on its way then." With the flick of a tail, the rabbit sprung up and hoped out of the tree.

I watched it hop away before turning back to Bill. "Let's make one thing very clear: don't call me 'kitten' or any other pet names or I'll claw you. Also, how was I supposed to know you could bring the dead back to life?!"

He simply smirked and examines his claws. "You weren't. And you would claw me? Just over a silly pet name?" He gave me a pouty look.

"I'm hurt."

I flashed my teeth, starting to wonder if he had any idea what he was getting himself into.

"Don't test me Bill. Even though we made a deal, I will not hesitate to rip off all your fur, as well as your silly hat and tie, even if you are a little defenseless cat."

A mischievous smirk crept across his face.

"Alright, whatever you say... Kitten."

I growled and lunged at him, pinning him down outside the den with a single paw, other paw raised to strike threateningly. "Don't call me kitten!" I hissed. "I am a mature cat, I proved that with my training assignment!" I wasn't actually planning on mauling him, I just wanted to scare him out of the idea I would fall for his flirtations.

Suddenly, he grew about the size of a male lion, flipped me, and pinned me down.

"Who's little and defenseless now?"

My eyes widened. No one ever pinned me down! But then again, he did cheat by growing... But still!

"Hey get off or I'll-"

Bill suddenly growled playfully. "Or what, you gonna nick me?" He tilted his head and flashed his teeth.

"I would like that~"

Oh he is so dead.

"Oh you wanna go? Alright, then let's go!"

I kicked him off with my back legs, twisted around and bolted, knowing he would follow. When I heard his paw steps, I did the same move to that other cat in the arena; I ran up the tree and backflipped onto his back. He collapsed with a thud. I pressed my claws into his neck, daring him to move.

"Surrender and I might let you live."

I growled. He looked at me over his shoulder. "Sweet moves kitten, but not good enough."

He suddenly disappeared under my grasp and landed on top of me, so my face was in the ground. He teleported on me!

"Wha-"

But before I could say or do anything, his face pressed close to mine.

"You underestimate my powers little kitty.~"

He purred, lowering his lips and nipping my nape playfully.

I snarled and with all my strength, stood up and landed on my back with him underneath, before swiftly moving out of the way.

"DONT CALL ME KITTY!"

I heard his "OOF" as he lost his grip, but he got back up quickly.

Big Mistake.

I lashed at him with furious blows, forcing him back until we made our way to the edge of a nearby lake. He splashed me and I proceeded to dunk his head in the water.

Though the whole fight I realized that he never unsheathed his claws, which made me wonder if he was actually concerned about my well-being. I then just dismissed it as him treating me as weaker and I attacked him even harder. This went on for a long time before I finally pinned him down again, this time making sure he wouldn't escape. I have been training my whole life to overcome exhaustion in a fight, so I still had some stamina left. Bill, on the other hand, was clearly too tired to move, as I once again pushed his face to the ground.

"And that's what happens when you mess with a master were-warrior!" I exclaimed victoriously, puffing my chest out with pride. I would never admit this, but if he had some training skills, he could be as hard to defeat as me!

"Give up?" I asked him.

He huffed, a smile on his face as he turned to face me. "Usually I would never give up on a fight, but I will be willing to accept defeat to such a beautiful creature-"

I slammed his face into the ground.

"... I meant, to you, if you could answer my one question..."

I reluctantly jumped off him and flipped a couple paces away just in case he decided to play dirty. Lucky for him, he didn't and simply shook his fur of dust, the sunlight gleaming off his yellow-golden fur.

I sat down. "Go on."

He smirked. "I will. I know this seems random, but I want to know about your home world and its past... It's possible I originated from there. You see, my mother was half were-cat and I never knew my father, but I know he wasn't a were-cat. I want to believe that I am half Carnivora, but I don't know for sure..."

I looked at him skeptically, but with sympathy. 'Cycats' were unheard of in Carnivora, not to mention yellow furred or clothes wearing ones with special powers. But then again, I was unheard of, in a way, too, and he did say his father was something else. Though were-cats being able to mate with another creature was unheard of as well...

I thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I remember learning about our ancestors... They actually came from here I believe. The native cats here are the ancient cats that are our first blood. Then, there's a large gap in the time period, because all we know now is that the first cats some how ended up on Planet Carnivora... Legend has it though, that these ancient cats had a special 'ability' long ago that we were-cats do not have today... It's a big mystery."

I then remembered something. "Oh oh and get this; these special cats were said to be born with an impenetrable brain. It can't be invaded by any mind-reading or brain-washing! And that we still have this brain ability today! Can you believe that?! I honestly think it's a lie..."

Something flashed in Bill's eyes, but it was gone before I could think about it. Bill nodded thoroughly, actually looking serious.

It slightly scared me.

"Hmm, I see... Thank you for sharing that with me." He stood up, his infamous smirk returning. "I have go, you know, cycat stuff, but I'll be watching yoouuu!" And with that he disappeared.

I stared at where he was for a few seconds before I snorted and went to go hunt.

"Welp, that's that."

 _~Time Skip~_

After an unsuccessful hunt, I was on my way back to the hollow tree.

'Now I almost wish I had just eaten the rabbit Bill gave me.' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I heard a cracked branch and I dove into the cover of a bush and peered through it toward the source of the sound. I was a long distance away, so I could hear them very well, but I could tell who they were.

It was the twins again.

They seemed to be looking for something. I narrowed my eyes and snarled, remembering the awful things Bill told me about them.

'I could just finish them off,' I thought to myself, 'I could just end them now and the forest would be safe!'

I crept closer, forming a plan on how to take them out. I crept behind another see-through bush. But before I pounced, I realized that they were calling out for someone.

"Waddles!" They called, "Waddles!"

Wait... They were looking for their pig?

But before I could think anymore, there was a loud roar. My eyes widened and my ears pricked.

I recognized that ear-splitting roar.

Suddenly, the Gremoblin jumped out in front of the twins. They screeched and tried to run away from it, but it simply grabbed them instead. I knew upon learning from Multi-Bear that Gremoblins don't eat people, and that they are actually vegetarians, but that they were known for causing destruction and finding things to tear up for fun, including people. I watched, not moving an inch. 'I could just let the Gremoblin kill them and not get my own paws dirty.'

But then I looked at the faces of the two kids. Memories of my short time with them flashes before my eyes.

 _Dipper singing Disco Girl._

 _Mabel cuddling Waddles._

 _Their playful banter._

 _Their happy expressions._

 _Their love for mysteries and for their Gruckle & friends._

 _I then imagined the future that would soon develop before me._

 _Imagining Dipper's cries of mercy and Mabel's sobs of fear._

 _Imagining the Gremoblin ripping them to shreds._

 _The crack of bone._

 _Their cries of pain and anguish as they were ripped limb from limb._

 _Their torn bodies littering the forest floor, their eyes dead and lifeless._

 _Imagining the worried faces of their Grunkle and friends as they tried desperately to find them, and their devastating horror and grief upon uncovering their sprawling, broken, blood-soaked bodies-_

I shut my eyes and reaped back, horrified by what I had just envisioned.

 **No.**

 **This wasn't right.**

 **I don't care what Bill told me, they're just innocent cubs, and cubs don't deserve to die for no reason.**

I reopened my eyes, touching my mouth-scar with a paw, before clutching my fist and letting out an enraged snarl.

 **The Gremoblin needed to be taught a lesson anyway.**

With a terrifying roar, I burst out of the bushes and tackled the beast to the ground, making him drop the twins in the process. They landed with a thud, then hurriedly got back up and ran off. But before they could go anywhere, the Gremoblin threw me off and jumped in front of the twins and took a deep breath. The twins screamed and cowered, knowing what was coming.

'NO!'

Without thinking, I leaped in front of the line of fire and turned my back so I could protect the twins.

Then the fire came.

I gasped.

I didn't feel anything!

I looked behind me to see that my wings, which had opened on instinct, had deflected to fire! The Gremoblin stood there dumbfounded. I then snarled and leaped at it again, clawing and biting more than ever before. It roared and took off again, and this time I let it go. I watched it fly away, panting. Dipper and Mabel were inches away, but they didn't run, or yell, or anything.

But then I heard them.

"Thank you."

"For saving our lives."

I turned to face them. Their faces were full of gratitude, and I actually wish I could have told them who I really was, but my brain told me no. Suddenly, there was an oink, and Waddles trotted out of a bush. He seemed comfortable with showing himself, even though there was a big, scary winged cat creature right in front of him. His eyes showed no fear as he trotted up to me and sat down. I was stunned with shock.

Did... Did Waddles recognize me?

Mabel squealed and ran to hug her missing pig, and I used the distraction to quickly disappear, not wanting to stick around and raise more suspicion. Dipper noticed me disappearing through the bushes, but made no move to tell his sister. I sprinted back into the woods not looking back.

 _~Time skip~_

I ran back to my cave and lay down exhausted.

What had I just done?

I sighed and tried to clear my head. Maybe I just needed to sleep it off...

 _~Dreaming~_

 **" _Look here Felicia," My dad said, showing me a carving on the great tree of memories. I was just a cub, being let out of the cave for the first time. I didn't really understand much of what my dad was talking about then. "For thousands of years, our kind has been given a great gift by our first ancestors to block out any evil from our minds, so we can not be corrupted." I looked at the tree with awe. On it, there was a carving of cats, but they seemed to be in unrealistic positions. I then noticed they had things coming out of their backs, they reminded me of birds. "Father, are those wings coming out of their backs?" I asked curious. "No little tiger, those was just carved for symbolism..."_**

~ _Reality_ ~

I woke up with a start. 'Was... Was that dream a memory?! It seemed so vivid, so familiar…'

I gasped.

'So it wasn't a lie! It all makes sense now.

I now know the reason why I'm different.

Why I had wings.

But why, why was I the only one born with this in thousands of years?

Did normal were-cats actually have the brain ability, even if they didn't have wings?

Or was that just a lie to make us feel important?'

But before I could think anymore, I saw the grey scale creep up again. I narrowed my eyes.

Just the cat I wanted to see.

* * *

(*Charlie and the Chocolate Factory reference)


	9. The Cat's out of the Bag

_(Felicia's POV)_

I turned and faced Bill. "Bill, we need to talk-"

But before I could finish my sentence, his tail gets in my face. I spit it out. "Bill what-"

"Ssshhh"

He said and stepped out of the cave.

"I want to show you something."

I followed him outside the cave. "Bill what is it?" Bill turned back to face me, a knowing smile creeping out. "Remember the list of things I could do?" I nodded, having no idea where he was going with this.

"Well, I 'forgot' something…" Suddenly his back spouted yellow bird wings. I gasped. "You-you have wings?!" I asked astonished. He flapped them. "Sure do! I think it was from my mother's side. Oh man you have no idea how wonderful it is to fly! If only you could try it..."

My brain exploded. His mother was a special cat like me?! She must have taught her son how to fly! This was my one chance to learn how to fly, and from a cat no less! I was not going to let this opportunity escape!

"Actually Bill, you arn't going to believe this, but... I have wings too!" I revealed my wings. "But I don't know how to fly…" Bill beamed, a little too large. "Wonderful! Let the flying lessons begin!"

It was almost as if he knew I had wings the whole time.

Practice lasted all day, and before I knew it, I was flying as naturally as a bird. When we finally got a break, I decided to confront him on what I meant to talk to him about before.

"Bill, thanks for teaching me how to fly, but I need to talk to you about the twins..."

I told him the whole story of our encounter and what happened. When I finished, I looked up to see his eyes glow red. He growled. "Felicia, why did you help the Pines twins?! I told you they were evil!" I flattened my ears and thrashed my tail. "I think you're wrong!" I retorted. "Look Bill, I don't want to call you a liar, but... They're just kids! They were attacked by the same Gremoblin that attacked me, I just couldn't let them... I had to do something!" Bill snorted. "I don't know why you care about them so much! They're just two pathetic, no good kids! You should have just let them get what they deserved!"

Suddenly, a shocking discovery just unfolded in my head. I gasped. "WAIT A MINUTE! You were the one who placed that fake map in Dipper's journal! You were trying to lead the twins to the Twisted Tree! And... And did you send the Gremoblin too?!"

Bill stuck his muzzle in my face. "That is of none of your concern. I want you to stay away from them, they bring nothing but trouble! The next time you see them, turn the other way. I won't be able to save you if you get captured, you mean to much to me... If you don't stay away, Cipher is going to send monsters to the Shack to destroy them."

Before I could say anything else, he was gone. I snarl and shake my head.

How dare he- did he think I was his property?!

Oohhhh I'll make him think twice before speaking to me like THAT again!

I thought he was my friend, why did he have to react like this? There was something he wasn't telling me, something important enough for him to want to turn two little kids evil/murder for some strange reason.

I pondered for a bit before making up my mind.

I didn't care if he was watching me.

I was going the the Mystery Shack.

And I was going to get answers.

Even if I had to be a human.

Yay.

* * *

 ** _(Bill's POV)_**

I watched through my vision orb as Felicia ran toward the direction of the Shack.

She wanted to disobey me?

Fine.

I guess I'm just going to have to punish her.

A growl came from behind me as I addressed my business partner.

"So, you know what to do? You have the collar?"

The creature nodded.

"Then go, and don't harm the werecat or you can consider yourself dog meat."

The creature howled and ran with its pack down the mountain, towards the Shack.

* * *

 ** _(Third person POV)_**

Felicia ran up to the edge of the woods next to the Mystery Shack and changed into her human form. The Mystery Shack was closed for the day so no one was around. With a sigh, she walked up to the gift shop door and opened it. As it turned out, everyone was there in that exact room, doing something random. When Felicia walked in, Mabel was the first to recognize her. "Omg hi Felicia! Where have you been? We all missed you so much! I totally forgot to ask you how we could contact you, YA know, so we could hang out some more, you're totally awesome!" The others nodded, and even Dipper and Wendy put down what they were reading to look at her. Felicia gave an awkward laugh. She was not expecting this. "Oh hey sorry about that, it totally slipped my mind too. It's funny because I was trying to find this place again and I kept getting lost. Can you believe that?!" Stan looked at her confused. "But there's sighs everywhere." Felicia's eye twitched. "Yes, see about that-" Suddenly, Stan leaped out of his chair. "Say no more! I know when I have competition! I'll be back in an hour, Soos and Wendy are in charge!" He ran out the door, got in his car, and drove off.

Everyone faced Felicia, who just stood there with blank expression. She then shook her head to clear her mind.

"Ok I don't know what I just did but..."

She then reminded herself why she was here. "Um, Dipper, Mabel, is it ok if I talk to you in your room, privately? It's really important." Dipper nodded and lead her up to the attic, Mabel following behind with Waddles.

After sealing the door, Dipper turned to Felicia. "So Felicia, what do you need?" She sighed, and faced the two kids.

"I know that I've only been your friend for a day, but... Look, the thing is, I've been told that I could not trust you, but I don't want to believe what I've been told. You two just seem like nice kids looking for mysteries. I'm also afraid you might be in danger. I was wondering if you could relieve my thoughts..."

Both kids looked at each other with wide eyes. Dipper brought out his journal. "Who told you this? What did he say about us?"

"His name is Bill. He's a cycat, he's yellow with a giant eye in the middle of his head. He told me that you two were paranormal hunters, come here to capture mythical creatures and to sell them into science."

Mabel looked confused. "Cycat? We've never heard of a cycat."

Dipper on the other hand knew exactly what she was talking about. "Bill? As in Bill Cipher? You encountered him?!"

Felicia looked confused. "Wait, Bill told me that Cipher was the savior of the forest, he was trying to stop you from taking any creatures away!"

Dipper opened up his journal. "He lied to you. Bill and Cipher are the same person, and he's not a 'cycat', he's a one-eyed, triangle-shaped dream demon. He must have taken the form of a cat to gain your trust, for some strange reason…" Mabel cut in. "And he is NO savior, he's evil. He tried to break into our uncle's mind and steal the shack away, as well as possessed Dipper's body to destroy the journal."

Dipper showed her the page containing Bill Cipher. As she read (thanks to the added ability from her human form), Felicia became more and more horrified. When she finished reading, she closed it and looked up with guilty eyes. "So... You guys arn't paranormal hunters?" The twin shook their heads. "We explore the mysteries of Gravity Falls but…" "We would never try to hurt or take anything!" Finished Mabel.

"Bill Cipher lied to you, he's the true terror of Gravity Falls!"

 ** _(Felicia's POV)_**

I stood there in silence.

 _All this time... All this time I thought he was my friend._

 _I thought he was actually going to help he get home._

 _All this time he lied to me._

 _Nothing he said was true._

 _He was using me for some evil scheme._

 _He manipulated me._

 _For what reasons I don't even know._

I closed my eyes and let out a silent snarl.

 _And I was stupid enough to believe him!_

I knew he was bad news, ever since he showed up and started flirting. FLIRTING! I tightened my hands into fists so hard my nails were about to puncture my skin.

My eyes flashed open.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You were my real friends all along. I was so blind by my desire to go back home, that I couldn't see what he was doing to me. I knew he was no good when I realized he was the one who planted that fake map in your journal. I never should have trusted him and I never will again." Dipper and Mabel went to comfort me, but I stopped them. "No, I don't deserve your forgiveness, I need to make up for what I have done first."

Dipper's mouth gapped open. "What do you mean?" I sighed. "I'm a terrible being. I risked your safety just so I could get some answers." I turned my back to them. "Bill said if I went to see you, he would send something to destroy you. I will make it up to you though, even if it costs me the chance to get home, or my life for that matter. I'm sorry I didn't trust you sooner-"

Suddenly I felt the air leave my lungs as I was attacked...

By two kids with a giant hug.

"Felicia, we had no idea! Of course we can trust you! You've been nothing but kind to us since we first met you! You saved us from the evil tree! You lead us back home!And only a true friend would throw their own life away for our safety!" Cried Mabel, almost in tears. Dipper pulled away before talking. "Yea you didn't know Felicia. We, or I, would have done the same. I should have realized myself that he was the one who planted the fake map. Bill tricked me the same way he probably tricked you. This journal told me to trust no one, and I admit, I was a little suspicious of you, but now I see you are just like us. You're our friend." Mabel also let go and nodded in agreement.

I smiled, and turned back to them. I really didn't deserve this. I decided now was as good as a time to tell them my secret.

"Thank you, but if I'm going to come completely clean, I have to tell you something. I might not be as much like you as you think. You see, I'm actually-"

But before I could finish, there was a loud howl from outside. We ran to the window and gasped. Outside, there were at least ten wolves coming from the forest with one big wolf in the lead, running toward the Shack. We ran downstairs to where Soos and Wendy were looking out the window in disbelief.

"Guys we have to barricade the door!" Said Wendy. "There are a bunch of dangerous looking wolves outside dudes!" Added Soos. "And they arn't the ones I met in the woods!"*

I narrowed my eyes, tinting a little of cat. "No, wolves would never attack humans unless they were starving, and they would never do it in a public area. Plus they're too big to be normal wolves; they're werewolves. You guys get to safety, I'll take care of them."

Dipper grabbed my wrist. "What are you crazy Felicia?! You can't take on ten werewolves! You might have been able to take care of that bird, but those arn't birds! I know you said you'd deal with it, but this is impossible!"

I turned to face him and the others who had concerned faces. "Look, there isn't much time, so you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing." Dipper stared at me speechless.

"Don't do this."

I then smiled and ran out the door. "Just watch me!"

 ** _(Third person POV)_**

Felicia ran out the door, making sure it was locked behind her before facing the oncoming wolves. She looked up at the attic to see Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy staring out the window with their nervous/horrified faces pressed to the glass. She smirks to herself before putting on her battle face and turned towards the approaching wolves.

'Alright Felicia, time to show them what you got!'

* * *

(*Reference from the episode "Boss Mabel")


	10. Stuff Gets Real… Lustful

**WARNING: The second part of this Chapter is Rated M. You may skip that part and go to Chapter 10, everything will be explained.**

* * *

 **The Battle of the Shack**

 ** _(Third person POV)_**

The werewolves came. About six of them scrawny while four were in decent health, but all looked ready to kill.

Especially the alpha. He was by far the biggest and the most powerful werewolf. He towered six feet above Felicia on his hind legs and had light red streaks through his black fur. He had many scars all over him and a slashed blind right eye. He stood up as the rest of his pack formed a half circle around the shack.

He tilted his head up when he saw Felicia was in the way. "Little girl," He growled in a deep voice. "Step out of the way. I have direct orders to take out the people in this Shack. You better get lost before you get caught in the crossfire." The wolves snarled and snapped at the air for emphasis.

Felicia narrowed her eyes dangerously, and bared her teeth. "You don't know who you're messing with doggie. You and your pack leave now or I'll have no choice but to tear you all up." She then revealed her cat ears and tail.

The Alpha laughed before addressing her again. "Ah, so you are the were-cat my master told me about! This is going to be easier than I thought-"

Suddenly, a golf ball hit him square on the head. The Alpha snarled and looked up to see Mabel throwing golf balls at several wolves. "Leave Felicia and us alone you big dummy!" She yelled.

Felicia smiled and turned back to the clearly irritated wolf. "I'll warn you one last time; Don't mess with me and my friends, or your gonna get clawed!" She yelled, unleashing her claws.

The Alpha growled again. "Attack!" He yelled. The surrounding wolves charged toward the Shack.

With a roar, Felicia turned into her hybrid form, her wings flying out behind her, and ran at the charging wolves, smacking the first ones into the ground, before changing her form into a Siberian tiger and taking on two wolves at once. She could feel the flabbergasted stares she was getting from the people above her bore into her back, but she didn't care.

She was doing this for them.

She noticed that the wolves tried to avoid her and head straight for the Shack, but they were not going to get past her.

Not on her watch.

Felicia leaped up and landed on the backs of the wolves, forcing them to collapse from her weigh, before morphing to a domestic cat and holding out her wings to dodge and block their snaps. Felicia twisted and turned, changed and morphed, slashed and tore. Felicia could hear the cheers from the people above her, and that gave her strength. She bit large chunks of fur off of the wolves and left deep scars in their skin. Her training served her well. The wolves not fighting back made it especially easy, which slightly concerned her; why weren't they trying to defend themselves? Within a minute, she had disabled most of the wolves, they were too badly damaged to move, (non were dead) and they lay panting and bloody on the ground. They had not even gotten close to getting into the Shack. There were only a couple left, including the Alpha. He snarled and signaled for the remaining of the wolves to surround Felicia. Felicia leaped in and took on all three wolves at once, but the wolves kept their distance, not daring to jump on her. While she was distracted, the Alpha revealed a contraption in his paw and started to sneak up on her. With a howl, he lunged.

"Felicia watch out!" Called Dipper from above, but before Felicia could react, he slapped the collar onto her neck. Felicia shrieked before falling limp; the collar had paralyzed her. The Alpha leaped back and the other wolves followed suit. "You are quite powerful were-cat, I'll give you that, but you are going to be given to our master now, and that collar will make sure you won't give us a fight." He nodded his head to the other three wolves and they started to head over to the Shack. Then he turned his attention back to Felicia.

"You have destroyed a great number of my pack, so even though my master will punish you well, I feel the need to teach you a lesson." With that, he lifted a giant paw to strike.

Suddenly, the Alpha was knocked over by a giant form, which was followed by loud roars. Felicia gasped.

"Multi-Bear!"

She called, never so happy to see her first friend. "What are you doing here?!" The great bear made his way toward her and broke the collar with a swift slash. "I heard the howl of the werewolves near my cave and overheard them talking about how they were going after a were-cat, so I came down as fast as I could!" Felicia smiled with her eyes. "Thanks Multi-Bear, you're a true friend." Though the collar was off now, Felicia still felt slightly numb, so she turned into her human form to clear her head. Multi-Bear noticed this and picked her up. The wolves who were trying to beak in whined and ran off when they saw Multi-Bear's massive form head toward them, knowing attacking him was hopeless with all those extra deadly limbs and heads. He then placed Felicia on the couch of the Shack porch, before turning his attention back toward the Alpha wolf, who just finished recovering from the previous blow.

"This is foolish. Leave now or die."

He told him.

The Alpha snarled. "You fool! You will pay for what you've done!"

He got down on all fours and charged, snarling.

"So be it."

Replied Multi-Bear, as his bear heads roared furiously.

The Alpha leaped at him, but before he could land a bite, Multi-Bear slammed him into the ground with a giant paw swipe. The blow broke the Wolf's neck, and he lay there, unmoving. Multi-Bear roared in triumph.

The gang ran out the the Shack, Soos and Wendy helping Felicia stay steady, while Dipper and Mabel gaped at the battle field. Felicia groaned and shook her head. "Thanks guys," she said, her numbing slowly starting to fade. Multi-Bear walked back up to them, all except Dipper and Felicia pulled away in fear. Multi-Bear looked concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked gently. "Yes, thank you for saving me." She replied with a smile. She then turned to the others. "Everyone, this is Multi-Bear. Don't worry he's a friend. I had been living with him for a while, he's a really sweet guy." Dipper stepped forth.

"I know Multi-Bear!"

Mabel turned to him. "You do? You never told me about him!" "Yea remember the time I was trying to prove my manliness? Well I actually ran into the woods where I meet Chutzpar the Manotaur, and after going through many trials, I was tasked to kill him by their leader in order to become a man. Well, it turns out Multi-Bear is a cool guy, and he knows Disco Girl just as well as me!" Multi-Bear and Dipper fist bumped. "Yea that was crazy wasn't it? I was ready to die, listening to my favorite song!" Added Multi-Bear, looking slightly embarrassed. Soos turned to Dipper. "Whoa dude you meet Manotaurs?! That's like, seriously awesome!" Wendy cut in. "You need to bring me on more of your adventures!"

Suddenly Mabel interrupted. "Wait hold on, we're forgetting the most important thing!" She turned to Felicia. "YOU'RE A WERE-CAT?! WITH WINGS!" Dipper's eyes lit up with excitement and snapped his fingers. "So that's how you knew so much about Gravity Falls, why you saved us from the Gremoblin attack, and why Waddles wasn't scared of you after you rescued us!"

Felicia flexed her exposed wings and nodded, head down. "Yes. This is what I was going to tell you before the attack. I am Felicia Eco Catus, a were-cat, the only one of my kind that can change my species form and has wings. I'm from another planet called Carnivora, where I live with my pride, the Felidea. I was stranded here during a hunting mission after the portal that brought me here closed. I have a family and others that probably miss me dearly, and I wished to return to them. I miss them all as well and, except for you all, they were all I had. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't know who to trust at the time."

She raised her head.

"That's why I'm going to confront Bill. I'm going to make a deal with him so he never bothers you again."

Dipper stepped up. "Felicia no! You can't trust Bill!" She sighed. "I know, and I won't, but I need to try. For you."

And with that, she morphed into her hybrid form and ran into the woods. "Wait Felicia!" Cried the twins and started to run after her, but Multi-Bear stopped them.

"Don't worry about Felicia, she knows what she's doing. You all go back inside, I'm going to clean up this mess and then go follow her to make sure she's safe."

They reluctantly nodded and headed back inside with Soos and Wendy. Dipper rushing to grab his journal and flipping through the pages, before remembering something and disappearing into the Shack.

Multi-Bear turned back into the direction Felicia ran and sighed.

"Don't do something foolish, Bill is not to be trusted."

Just as Multi-Bear was going to start cleaning, Stan drove back up in his now tomato-pasted car and looked around. "Hot Belgium Waffles! What the H happened here?!"

"Long story dude."

* * *

 **(PLEASE READ! A Reminder that this Part of the Story is rated M.**

 **As Bill Cipher himself once said; "Turn away now before you see something you might regret!")**

* * *

 **Desirable Property Deals**

 ** _(Felicia's POV)_**

I ran to a secluded part of the woods, far away from the Shack. When I found a good place, I stood on my hind legs and called out for "Cipher".

"Cipher! I want to make a deal!"

Everything turned grey and instead of a Cycat or a floating triangle like I had expected, a tall human appeared, dressed in a yellow bricked tail coat, black gloves, black shoes, an eye patch over his left eye, and a black cane in his left hand. Floating top hat and bow tie were also present. He stood a head taller than me. His hair was unnaturally yellow and his single exposed eye was a bright gold. He smiled pearly-white sharp fangs.

"Oh you do, do you? Hello Felicia, Bill told me lots about you, but in reality you're even more _beautiful_ than he could ever describe...~"

He leaning on his cane to get a closer look.

I stared at him with a expressionless face. Did... Did he think I was stupid enough to not see the resemblance?! _AND WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!_

On the outside, I was perfectly calm.

Was I mad?

 _Absolutely._

But did I show it?

No.

But on the inside...

I was _**internally raging**._

"You can drop the act Bill, I know it's you." I said, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Dipper and Mabel showed me the truth. And even if I didn't know, did you really think I was stupid enough not to put two and two together?! This is obviously a human version of your cat form! And never ever call me that!"

Bill's expression never changed, in fact he was smiling the whole time. His left hand was laying lazily on his cane while his right was holding up his head, which was slightly tilted.

"Aww, you're so cute when you get mad. And of course I knew you would figure it out, I know everything. Plus you're super smart, nothing gets past you in the end. And why wouldn't I call you beautiful? You prefer I use _ravishing_?~" His silky voice never missing a beat.

My eye and whiskers visibly twitched, as the hand I was pointing with started to fist up.

 _Cute?_

 _Smart?_

 ** _RAVISHING?!_**

Oh he was going to get it now.

Wait.

He was doing this on purpose.

I needed to be calm and collected, can't let him get to me.

"Enough flattery Cipher. I know who you really are now. You are a evil triangular dream demon, who wants to terrorize people's minds, kill innocent children, and bring darkness wherever you go!"

Bill dropped his head and chuckled, and when he looked up again, his eye was on blue fire.

"Oh I want many things my dear Felicia... Beneficial deals, ultimate power, total domination, to be real, the screams of my victims as I show them their worst fears, their cries of mercy as I toucher them mentally with my unholy darkness-" The fire died down. He cleared his throat and whispered so low I could barely hear him.

 _"...the secrets to your mind..."_

I felt my fur spike up and I unsheathed my claws. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled, marching toward him, but his raised hand stopped me.

"You will find out soon enough. Now, what did you say you wanted?" His voice was full of arrogance.

I flared my nostrils but sheathed my claws. "I want you to leave me and my friends alone. I never want to see you again. You are evil and are not to be trusted." I then let my anger pour out at him. "I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST AND FOR THAT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU TRIED TO TURN MY FRIENDS EVIL AND YOU SENT AN ARMY OF WEREWOLVES TO KILL THEM! YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND, YOU ARE A PSYCHOTIC , MANIPULATIVE DEMON AND I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!" I took in a deep breath.

"If you ever show your disgusting face to me and my friends, my REAL friends, again, **I will end you** , and that is a promise."

With that, I turned and stared to walk off. I heard his voice again, but instead of snide or cocky, his tone was... _threatening_.

"So... After everything we've been though, you would just leave me? After everything I've done to help you? You are a fool if you think you can turn your back to me. I'm not finished yet. Not even close. You might think you know everything, but you don't. You probably think you're courageous facing up to me don't you? But in reality, you have no idea what you're dealing with. You really think you can just say some words and expect that'll I'll go away? That you'll be free from me? But know this... You can't get away from me."

I kept on walking. I don't care what he says. I'm not going to turn back. I'm not going to stop. I'm not going to let him scare me. I'm not going to-

"Besides, I'm your _only way to get home."_

I stopped. "..."

"You care a lot for your family don't you? It would be a shame to let them suffer by not even being able to let them know you're alive..."

I turned back to him. His face was very stern, and he held himself up with seriousness. I pulled my lips back.

"And why should I trust you? After everything you've done?"

Bill shrugged, his prideful smirk reappearing. "I don't know, but if you ever want to get home, you're going to have to listen to my demands."

He snapped his fingers and a portal opened up before me. I gasped. I could see my parents! They looked like they were sleeping in the family den. I felt something overcome me, something overwhelming, as I was suddenly filled with panic of never being able to see them again. I called out to them, but for some reason they didn't respond. I ran to it, but a snap of Bill's fingers closed it right in front of me.

" **No!** " I yelled and slammed my paws into the ground.

"Uh uh uh! You can't just get it for free! All my deals have prices, even for sweet little kitties like you need to pay your end of the bargain~"

He had teleported behind me, eyes wide and waiting for an answer. I dug up some earth before standing up and glaring at him. I was trembling slightly, and no matter what I did, I couldn't stop feeling helpless and weak.

"What do I have that you could possibly want?" I asked.

He smiled widely, an all-knowing look creeping up his face. "Oh you don't need to worry, I only want a single drop of your sweet blood, is that too much to ask?~" He cooed. I stepped back. "My _blood?_ What in Gravity Falls do you want my blood for?"

"Uh uh uh!" He said smirking and waving his finger in front of me. "No questions! Just a deal."

He held out his hand, which suddenly alighted in blue fire, but there was no heat coming from it. I flinched and looked into his eye, which was burning blue in anticipation.

I sighed.

I knew that he was could be lying like last time, but I felt like I had no other choice.

"If I give you a drop of my blood, will you promise you will get me home? And to leave my friends alone?"

His smile widened. "Of course my kitten.~"

"Don't call me that! I ain't no one's 'kitten'!" I spat.

Suddenly, he put down his hand and the fire went away, a frown forming on his smooth face. "Why? What's with you and sweet talk? You're hurting my heart." He put his hands over his chest and gave me a pouty look.

My eye and whiskers once again twitched, and my mind started to go frantic.

I don't have time for this!

I needed to see my family!

I extended a claw and poked his chest. "First of all, you don't have a heart, physically or mentally. Second, if you did have a heart, I would do much more than just simply 'hurt' your heart; I would crush it and tear it and burn it with fire until nothing was left except ashes! And then I would bury the ashes into the ground! Now let's just get this over with!"

Bill's smirk returned and he put his hand back out. "A girl after my own 'heart', _I love it.~_ "

I snarled and, without thinking it over, grabbed his fire-covered hand and shook it, the fire running up my arm. When he let go, he looked at me expectingly, though I could see they were full of joy. That can't be good.

"Do you mind if I-"

"Yes, yes I do mind." I interrupted, stepping away from him so he couldn't touch me.

I then unsheathed another claw and punctured a small hole on my arm. A tiny drop of blood started to form. I then held it out to him. Without a sound, Bill bent his head, flicked out a black, snake-like tongue and licked it off, magically sealing the wound in return. He raised his head and silently smacked his lips, running his fingers over it.

" _Mmm, delicious~"_

I pulled away in disgust. "Ok that's nasty, even for a creepy demon..." I then wiped my arm on my fur. I felt like my senses were finally returning back to normal, since my conscious was sure I was going back home now. "Ok now please open a portal so I can go home and never see your face again."

When I looked up, I noticed something was horribly wrong; the grey scale was flashing between color and grey until the grey disappeared completely.

Bill stood there for a second before suddenly throwing his head back and laughing like a psychopath. "Oh Felicia, you crack me up!" He then stared at me, and to my horror, his eye was bright red.

 **"You are home.** _ **With me.** "_

His voice sounded sinister, much more demon-like and... dangerous.

I backed away from him, tail thrashing. He... He played me!

My eyes slitted and I screamed, clutching my head and looking down at the ground. "You lied to me again! I knew you would! Arg, why did I listen to you?!" I panted.

Bill's smile widened. "Yes of course I lied! I'm wasn't ever going to let you leave cutie!" He then pointed his head down intimidatingly.

" _Weak minds are always easy to manipulate._ "

My eyes suddenly widened as I slowly removed my hands in realization. I looked at him in the eye. "What did you do to me?"

He tilted his head innocently, but his eye gave away the hint of darkness. "Me? I did nothing but simply give you a little push. Your own mind was already becoming weak from homesickness, and it weakened the more I made you feel guilty about returning to your family. And once your mind became weak enough, I just reached in there and messed around a little to make you softer, more helpless, more... _Vulnerable_ ~." He laughed mockingly, the sound sending involuntary shivers up my spine. I stared at him in shock, not even sure if it was safe to think anymore. He stopped short suddenly, as if he remembered something.

"Oh, and thanks for helping me become real, so I can take over the universe now!"

I gasped, coming back to reality. "What? But I didn't-"

Suddenly, Bill shut his hand like a mouth and I became mute. I tried to talk, but no sound escaped. He smirked. "Just a single drop of blood from my imprinted gives me the power to become real, to exist in the physical realm. In time, I'll be able to do everything that I've done in the dreamscape, in real life. I'll be invincible and indestructible. But for now, I can only do basic stuff, like being able to walk, touch physical things, move small objects with my mind, summon small things..."

His eye held a dark gleam as he said his next line.

"...And taking what is rightfully _mine_.~"

My instincts kicked in and I turned to run, but his voice stopped me again.

" _It is hopeless to run away, I control you now, you belong to me. No matter where you go, I will be right beside you every step you take._ "

I suddenly felt his breath on my neck. "Besides, don't tell me you're a fraidy cat now, just because I exposed a part of your mind. I thought you were a strong warrior Felidea!" I heard him chuckle mockingly.

"I guess you're more _helpless_ and _vulnerable_ than I had thought...~"

I snapped out of my shocked phase and lashed out behind me, but there was nothing there. I looked around frantically, hearing his demonic laugh again. He suddenly appeared a couple feet away, leaning on his cane and flexing his fingers. "If it soothes you so, I promise I'll give your voice back later, just hear me out first, ok?~"

I angrily turned back to him, and since I couldn't talk, I just mouthed: 'Stay the Heck away from me you monster, I belong to no one!'

Bill chuckled again, clearly amused, rubbing his fingers against his suit. "Felicia, do you know anything about demons?"

I just shot him an angry glare, but I was slightly curious; if he was going to stupidly reveal a weakness, I was all ears. He noticed my stern silence and hummed, summoning his trademark blue fire and playing with it in his fingers. He continued.

"Demons aren't born, demons don't die, demons can't eat, drink, or sleep, demons can't feel emotion. Demons, instead, have many other types of needs. I can not talk for every possible demon out there, but as a dream demon, I have many needs. I need to stop time if I want to talk to anyone, I need to haunt people's dreams, I need to make deals, I need to cause chaos, I need to be dangerous, selfish, and reckless. It's the reason I exist. It is what I do, who I am." He glanced at me through his fire. "However, there is one need that I have not had to satisfy because I never needed to. This need is like an wild animal trapped in a cage, a tiny flame in my soul, but it has been dormant since the time I've existed, asleep in a undisturbed rest. It was always there, but it wasn't important enough to be noticed.

 _Until now._

Until you walked into my all-knowing vision with your beautiful, gleaming gold aurora.

Now it is awake, it is clawing and tearing at its cage, trying to break out, a burning blaze of wild fire that will consume everything in its path.

It _wants_ you.

 ** _I want you._**

This desire I am craving is forbidden to me, but I will not stop until I have it in my grasp. My whole being is raging for this craving, this need, that I do not have." Bill Cipher suddenly jerked his head up, extinguishing the blue fire with a snap.

 ** _"But now, the time has come to quench the thirst of this raging, pulsing desire...~"_**

Hearing his last words, my heart stopped beating.

No.

He can't mean what I think he means.

There is no way that is what he means.

Something snapped inside of me, something I've never felt before, but unlike the first time, I was filled with rage and power. I mentally fought against the spell that kept me quiet and I succeeded. I roared.

" **I'll show you who's the _fraidy_ cat!** "

I shook my head, my fury igniting, and lunged, swiping at him with my razor claws with a roar. I wanted to hurt him how he was going to hurt my friends.

Bill stood still, cane disappearing, and waited for the attacks. I didn't hesitate as I rained down on him with furious assaults. He embraced them all.

I tossed him around, ripped through his clothing, and left gigantic scars all over him. Just after a few minutes, he was bleeding heavily and had bruises everywhere. I didn't realize it at first, but I had also teared up his eye patch. He didn't stand a chance.

I pushed him to the ground, thinking he had gotten what he deserved. He lay sprawled on the floor of the earth. I huffed and looked down, almost feeling sorry for him, but quickly shook it off.

"Next time you think about being a lying, treacherous, back-stabbing, no good, stinking demon, think twice." With that I turned to leave.

Suddenly to my horrid surprise, I heard him laugh menacingly. _"Aww, my little pet thinks she can intimidate and hurt the master, how adorable!~"_

I whipped around and to my shock he was standing up, all of his scratches and bruises gone. The once covered eye was exposed, shining with colors I couldn't imagine, only leading into a big, dark, black hole in the middle. It seemed the whole universe was in that eye. It would sound amazing, but it frightened me greatly, making me regret slicing the eye patch. The only thing bleeding was his bottom lip. He reached up with his fingers and lightly touched it, bringing his hand back so he could examine the damage. He smiled and licked his dripping blood slowly, which caused my fur to fluff up in disgust. He chuckled, and stuck his head toward me.

"Is that all you got? _I'm sure you more than that to give~_ "

I narrowed my eyes, getting on my fours and sprinted toward him again. This guy couldn't take a hint. This time, I was going in for the kill.

Jabs, slaps, punches, uppercuts, swipes, kicks, knees, elbows, scratches, tail whacks; He dodged them all. Expert hit after expert hit, and I couldn't touch him. He even managed to phase through my leaping kill bites. His cold, heartless, and mocking eyes stared into my soul, intent on finding something within me, probably a weakness. Though I was shocked and slightly unnerved, I didn't give up and kept on swiping. I wouldn't let him in though. I won't let him take over my mind, and I won't let him take me.

Suddenly, he surprised me with a feint to the right before he slipped around behind me. But (thanks to my cat reflexes) before he could attack, I twisted around and landed a heavy blow near his face. It was so hard, it twisted his neck in an angle where it would have snapped, but to my horror, it just turned back into place, as if it were never touched. I backed away shaking, for the first time ever actually fearing for my safety. This was not possible; anyone who would have taken that hit would have died. "How... How are you _still alive?_ "

Bill snapped his fingers and his eye patch reformed. He tilted his head, flashing a sick smile, his voice dripping with venom.

"Pain is hilarious. Your resistance is quite amusing and its only making me want you more. So please, **_give me your all_ ~**"

By that type of voice I knew he was trying to bait me. I backed off quickly to be safe, feeling the sense of dread returning and my mouth once again becoming dry. 'This is so not happening, please tell me this isn't happening!' I thought to myself as I backed away.

Bill watched me with a hungry eye, his smile never leaving.

"You are trying to deny the truth, dear Felicia, but this truth can not be denied. Not by you or anyone." He started to stalk towards me.

"For centuries, I've been alone in the cold, empty darkness of space, waiting for a chance to rule what galaxies and dimensions have been bestowed upon my presence. And I admit, I was fine being alone, but I wasn't fully _satisfied_..."

His eye flashed, narrowing dangerously. He pulled his lips back into a partial snarl.

"Perhaps it was not intentional, but you've made me wait for my opportunity at total domination, of total control, and to claim my _prize_..."

His lips curled up.

" ** _And I'm tired of waiting_.** "

I snorted as my anger started to return, even after what had just happened. Who does he think he is? Treating me like some sort of victim! "B-back off!" I hissed, surprising myself by how much quieter and weaker I sounded. I stepped back and puffed up my fur when I saw him inch closer.

Bill noticed my discomfort and put his hands on his chest in mock hurt. "You're torturing me Felicia. Don't you know all I want is to be near you, to help you, to keep you safe, to _love_ you?" I narrowed my eyes skeptically at him, wondering if he thought I was stupid or something.

He suddenly flashed his hand toward my forehead, but just before he was about to touch it, there was a blinding flash and a small crack. Bill pulled his hand back away from me with a hiss, as is something had burned him. He waved it in the air for a second, before turning his attention back to me. He smiled that venom filled smile again, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Despite your slowly weakening mind, you still remain strong enough to keep me from taking full control, still impossible to tame. You are too wild for your own good, my dear Felicia, It eventually get you _killed_... unless you learn to submit me."

I hissed threateningly, but quietly, do to the spell. "I will NEVER submit, especially not to a sick evil twisted demonic monster like you!" Bill simply let out a evil, unnerving laugh and disappeared.

"You have no idea what you're in for _my sweet...~_ "

I looked around frantically for him, twisting my body around so I couldn't be exposed. I guess I didn't do a good enough job, because then next thing I knew, my face was in the ground.

He had pounced on me, knocking me down and pinning me to the ground with his legs in a stratal position. He squeezed as tight as a boa constrictor, and it was slightly hard to breath. I struggled under him, trying to free my arms from under him, but I couldn't throw him off. I struggled for another minute until I gave up, panting, too tired and out of breath to move anymore.

I suddenly felt his hands travel up my back, his fingers digging into my fur and getting tangled in it. I heard him hum as his fingers worked on my back, letting out small chuckles as he slowly pushed aside my hair-fur. I had to use all my will power to not purr from the massage I was receiving. Why was he doing this? Is this some form of torture? I then felt him lean down near my face, close to my ear, and he whispered,

"Well now, this seems _familiar_ now doesn't it? Do you recall what happens next?"

It took me a couple seconds to remember and I gasped as realization dawned on me. His mouth suddenly dove for my nape, the same place he had bitten me when we were wrestling as cats, and I could feel his fangs pierce into my skin and inject a liquid substance. He growled loudly and aggressively against my skin, gripping the grass next to me on both sides and ripping them out of the ground.

'This is just what cats do when they mate!' I thought to myself, panicking slightly. He suddenly let go and vanished again. I snarled and got on my feet again, suddenly feeling much weaker. The poison must have already taken affect.

"Where are you you coward?! I though you were an all powerful demon! But you need to drug me to defeat me?" I snarled.

At the back of my mind a was yelling to myself, 'Are you crazy?! He could kill you!' But I ignored it, too angry to think clearly.

I heard his laugh in the air again as I tried to pinpoint his location. "Not quite my lovely~" I turned to see Bill, who was leaning lazily on a tree, playing with a big ball of blue fire in his hand.

"However, you seem to be forgetting who has the real power in these woods..."

Baring my teeth into a snarl, I made my way toward him, standing almost right in front of the fire and staring his straight in the eye.

"I'm not your _anything_ you slithering demon. Is this some sort of game to you? Trying to see what makes me _tick?_ What makes me feel weak enough to sob and cry and drop to my knees and beg for you mercy _?_ **HA.** Well if you knew anything about me, its not gonna work, so you might as well just give up and leave me alone. You think I _fear_ you? I don't care if you have unimaginable powers or whatever, I **refuse** to be harassed by you and your taunts!"

With a sigh, Bill pushed off the tree, extinguishing the fire, and putting his finger to his cheek to support holding up his face.

" ** _My dear dear Felicia_** , there are so many things that you can not possibly understand about the way I work. You see, now matter how strong and confident you may sound, I know when someone has fear hiding in their heart. And though I might not be able to look into your mind, you are no exception. Spit all the insults and threats you would like, but I know that even you have limits to how far you can push yourself... _before you break._ "

I didn't move from my spot and just stared at him defiantly, letting a hiss escape me before speaking. "For the last time you psychotic demon: **I. AM. NOT. YOURS.** "

Suddenly he sprung at me, his tall form looming over me as he forced me to back up. His lips were parted in a arrogant smirk as he spoke.

"Oh, **but you are** _ **mine**._ You are mine just as the universe is mine. And no matter what you do or say to prevent it, _nothing_ will change that." He paused, chuckling at my startled reaction. " _Life_ is a game, my dear, and you are a player with rest of the universe, whither you like it or not. Me on the other hand, I am the referee; _**I**_ am in charge, **_I_** make the rules, **_I_** monitor the players, and _**I**_ decide if the game is over."

He had finally stopped walking toward me and smirked, satisfied with the startled and shocked look on my face. He then turned his back to me, holding his cane behind him and curling his fingers tightly around the wood.

"And now, thanks to the poison that runs through your veins, you are also **_my puppet_**."

My eyes slitted and I unsheathed my claws. He was a fool if he thought this poison would stop me. But when I reached to slash him, he stopped it with a raised hand. I cried out in shock and panic. Half of my body suddenly felt paralyzed, like my blood was being controlled.*

Bill smirked, turning his head to face me. "You shouldn't attack me when my back is turned, that'll only get you into deeper trouble. **I hear, see, and know all~** " I tried to quickly strike with my other paw, but his other hand caught it. Now I felt like my entire body was stuck in hardened cement. He pushed down my frozen arms until they were at my sides, shoving his face closer with a victory smirk.

"Again, you underestimate my powers my pet...~" His look suddenly changed; narrowing his eyes and frowning. "...and you overestimate yours compared to mine."

I groaned and tried to move, but it was hopeless, the venom under his control was too strong. I widened my eyes as his new tone of voice, and I was truly frightened by the new look he was giving me. I've never seen him look... so _angry_ before. Bill then stepped back and started to circle me like a wolf closing in on his prey, stroking my long tail as he passed. He flashed his sharp teeth with a tilted head.

"I admire your strength, your speed, your skill, your grace, your intelligence, your courage, and your determination, but it is nothing compared to what I can do. I could kill you with a flick of a hand, I could ignite you in fire with a blink of an eye. You have **no** power compared to me!"

He stalked up behind me and allowed his arms to slither over my stiff shoulders, hands lightly griping my neck.

My eyes widened and my breathing increased. I panicked; I was taught that constriction of the neck meant certain death.

Was he going to kill me?

To my surprise, I felt him massage it gently before lowering his arms lazily, hands brushing the surface of my furry chest. He leaned his face close and sighed lovingly.

"But I won't do that. You are too important and precious to me. You may be strong, but you are as delicate as a flower in my palm. You are very lucky I find you so... **_irresistible_**.~"

He suddenly rubbed his nose up my neck, letting out little purrs. I felt his lips gently kiss the spot where he nipped me, before gripping my shoulders tightly with his slick gloves fingers. He whispered with a lustful hiss. " _Now, are you going to be a good little kitty and listen to your master?_ "

I let out a defeated sigh.

I'd had enough.

But I wasn't defeated.

'Perhaps if I tricked him into letting me go, I could strike him when wasn't expecting it!' In the back of my mind I knew it would never work, and though I would never admit it, I was at lost for hope with his newfound powers, he really did seem unbeatable.

Bill let out a pleased hum and stroked my chest and belly fur, which almost made me involuntarily purr. He breathed on my neck.

" _Good, cause I wasn't quite finished yet.~_ "

I felt his sharp fangs graze the skin under my neck fur before he let go and vanished. He appeared again in front of me a couple paces away, and clicked his tongue.

Suddenly a wave of pain washed over me and I felt myself shrinking. I let out a silent scream and clutched my sides.

Bill was forcing me to morph into my human form!

Of course, just had to go and make me feel weaker than I already was. Typical males.

After I was done transforming, I breathed heavily, grabbing my chest for support as the pain eventually went away.

Bill's flashing golden eye looked into my brown-green cat eyes with want, and traveled downward to scan the rest of me, and back up again.

"To put it simply for your _innocent_ mind Felicia,"

He advanced again with a dark, lustful gleam in his eye, and though I tried with all my might to pull away, I couldn't. His powers kept me still and frozen to the spot. His arms snaked around my waist, squeezing tightly, though there was no way I could resist him anyway, my hands felt like they were in unbreakable chains by my sides. He touched his head against mine, yellow hair brushing my face, lips breathing on my own.

"I've imprinted on you, and there's nothing me or you can do about it."

He nuzzled my cheek, and to my horrid surprise, he was purring with content, pleased and frighteningly giddy. To my disgust, I could smell his scent of arousal wafting from him in large quantities.

"Though if I could, I wouldn't do anything to change it anyway, you're perfect for me.

 _In every. Way. Possible._ "

He brought his head back to examine me again, seeing my mouth scar, and trailed it with his thumb, smirking wildly, before cranking his head down and butterfly kissing the corner right where the scar ended. He inhaled my scent as my eyes went wide with horror.

'Why me?' I thought to myself. 'Because,' I heard his thoughts in my head. 'You were the one made for me. Fate brought us together at last, and now, y _ou belong to me and only me._ '

'I'm not yours and I never will be! And fate did NOT bring us together! Just so you know, I will _never_ give into you-' Bill suddenly thrust his face near my ear.

'And here's a little secret; **_you are the only one who can bare my children~_** '

I swallowed hard, true fear clutching my heart. 'You-you don't mean... Having s-' Bill pulled back, gripping me tighter, and spat on the ground in disgust, as if he was getting something gross out of his mouth.

'PAH! Not that revolting love-making ritual between two mating earth creatures! Just thinking about the possibility of such a thing makes me _sick_. I'll forgive you this one time for making that nasty assumption, but you shall not ever speak of it again.' He snarled. I was taken aback by his sudden change in attitude and his thoughts. I then let out a sigh of partial relief, thanking my ancestors that this was not what it was coming to. I guess we had more in common than I thought.

'No no, that is not the **_dream demon way~_** '

My relief evaporated as I remembered that I still wasn't in the clear. 'Wait then how-'

My thoughts were interrupted by a low growl, a gloved finger lifted to trail from my check down my neck to my collarbone. He traced it before speaking again in a quiet, but clearly excited whisper.

"You look and smell _delicious_ , my dear, I must simply have _**another small taste~** " _

And with that, his lips crashed against mine, desperate and needy, as if he'd never get to do this again, when he fully planned on doing so. My eyes glossed over as I tried to pull away, to push, to shout, but any resistance was futile; I was completely at his mercy. His lips were warm, and they were very smooth, almost unnaturally smooth, as they moved against mine, fast at first, before he slowed down to start savoring. I felt Bill's hands move up my back, one of them trailing my spine while the other holding the back of my neck as he forcefully guided my mouth toward his.

He nipped my lower lip, sucking it gently and sending a shiver racing down my spine. It was an awful feeling. But then he slid his black forked tongue over my quivering lips, before allowing it to poke through, flickering it in and out teasingly before fully plunging into my mouth.

I tried my best to clench my teeth, but I felt them forcefully give way as his tongue slid in. It ran over everything, including my teeth, and it wrapped fully around my cat tongue, which was odd because it was barbed, so it should have hurt him. He then tried to pull my tongue into his own mouth. His aroused moans and predatory growls seemed to echo throughout the forest, the pure pleasure he was getting radiating off of him in waves as he sucked my tongue.

' **I _love_ you,** ' he whispered in my mind, his tone causing the hair at the back of my neck to rise.

'I've loved you since the moment I laid my eye on you.' His voice suddenly sounded dark and demanding. 'But you were always teasing me, hanging out with those _Pines_ twins, tempting me, forcing me to surrender to your beauty and ferocity, making me crave the unholy fruit of passion.' He was growling now, but he never lost his calm, prideful arrogance or his gentle touch.

I heard his tone go back to normal until he was basically purring. 'Those Twins can't say or do anything to you now though. So why are you fighting me my beloved? Even though they fill your head with hopeful lies. Even though they can never give you what I can give you. You resist me. Even though, deep inside, you want this. Even though **_you and I are made for each other_.** '

The passion in Bill's voice and his husky growl was enough to short-circuit my brain and cause my arms to twitch uncontrollably. I was so shocked and overwhelmed with what he was doing that I didn't even bother to come up with a retort. I suddenly let out a muffled yelp as I felt my own hands lift up involuntarily; one wrapping about his neck and the other getting tangled in his soft yellow hair, brushing through it and making him moan and growl louder. I felt involuntary moans and shudders leave me as well, though if I wasn't forced to do this there is no way I would've. My heart instinctively beat fast in my rib cage, but, (unsurprisingly), I could not feel anything from Cipher, because like I said before; he didn't have a heart... Or blood for that matter. (So he doesn't blush or anything either.)

I felt him grin as he claimed my mouth, as he kissed more fiercely and passionately, pushing up against me, becoming more and more possessive.

When he finally pulled away (after what seemed like hours), his tongue was still partially in my mouth. He licked the outside of my lips until it was covered in his saliva before retracting it back into his mouth with a slurp.

I inwardly gagged and started spitting.

I felt like hacking a hundred hairballs.

 _ **WHAT THE HECK-A-HEDRON WAS THAT?!**_

Is this what humans or demons do before they mate?!

 _GOD_ was that disgusting!

I would never get that stuff out of my mouth, and I think I accidentally swallowed some!

 **GROSS!**

Bill licked his lips, trying to savor the rest of the taste, his eye never leaving my face. He was smiling like a deadly Cheshire Cat. I quickly turned away from him, but then silently gasped at what I saw. I hadn't been paying attention, because suddenly, I saw and felt more 'things' caressing my body. I looked to see that Cipher had four shadow-like tentacles coming from his back that wrapped around me like huge snakes; One was around my legs, one was under my shirt, around my stomach, one was around my neck, and the last one was caressing my cheek. They felt shadowy, but I had a feeling they could become much tighter if Bill allowed them to. His normal hands had moved back down to my hips, pushing them closer to his own.

Bill, (who was clearly un-phased by anything that just happened), brushed my cheek with his nose. He shifted slightly, now pressing light kisses across my cheek until his lips brushed my human ear. His lips breathed warmly on my skin, tickling me deliciously, and his tone full on suductive as he whispered:

 _"You are so terrifyingly gorgeous. You are everything I ever wanted. You shine brighter than the night sky in my eyes. You are my other half, and I'll always have you by my side. As the future ruler of the universe, you get to be my queen, arn't you lucky?"_

I held in my breath as he cooed the next line.

 _" **Which means you can't keep me out of your mind forever.~** " _

He then moved to take my earlobe between his fangs, nipping and nibbling it ever so gently with his sharp, but careful teeth, tongue once again flicking in and out to lick the sensitive skin.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a loud roar that startled both of us. Bill jerked away with a snarl, holding me protectively in his grasp. I found I was able to move and talk again. "Multi-Bear!" I yelled, distracting Bill by using all my leftover strength to push him off and grab him in a choke hold.

With a quick movement, Multi-Bear grabbed him by his collar and flung him away from me. I flashed a smile, but it quickly disappeared when I realized how much danger he was in. "Thank you for saving me, but you need to get out of here, he's more powerful than ever before, and if you stay he'll kill you!"

 **"Right you are _kitten_."** Came his sinister voice.

I gasped and looked up to see a flying, bright burning red Bill approaching the two of us. He turned to Multi-Bear.

 **"I should end your pathetic existence right now, but that would make my kitten miserable, so instead I'll do this."** With a wave of his hand, Multi-Bear was struck by blue lightning and fell over, roaring in pain.

"No!" I screamed and ran toward him, but Bill landed behind me and pulled me back. **"You are forbidden to help him. If you go near him, I'll kill him. Do you understand?"**

I would have snapped and yelled back, but I decided to play smart. I wasn't going to risk my friend's life over some irrationality. Breathing deeply, I nodded my head in defeat. If I could have cried, I think I would have at that moment, but my kind is unable to cry.

I could feel him relax and turn into his normal golden state. "That's a good kitty.~" He then lead me over to a tree and summoned a chain. He tied the chain around me and the tree. I didn't fight him, there was no point. When he finished, he looked at me sternly before flashing another evil smile. "I'm going to leave you here to think about what you've done. There is a lesson to be learned here after all. You must learn to submit to your master. If you defy me, your friends will get hurt or die. And that is not a threat my kitty," He leaned in close.

"It's a promise I intend to keep." He pulled back. "I'll be right back my kitten, I need to test my growing powers on some unsuspecting races from other dimensions, but when I get back...

 _We are going to continue what we started.~ " _

And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

 **Intense huh? I honestly think I overdid it… Jeez Im just shaking thinking about it. What's wrong with me? =^._.^=**

(The What-The-Heck-A-Hedron is mentioned. *think of it as blood-bending)


	11. The Battle Plan

**_When we last left our Hero, she had gone to go confront Bill Cipher, and to make him leave her and her friends alone. Together, they made a deal that if she gave his a drop of her blood, he would open a portal and she could go home, as well as leave her friends alone._ Unfortunatly, Bill used her own mind against her and the empty promise of going home back to Planet Carnivora, to gain unbelieveable power** ** _. When Felicia tried to attack him, she was no match for his new powers, and when Multi-Bear came to the rescue, he was zapped by blue lightning! Bill then tied Felicia to a tree and promises to return to earth after he experiments with his new powers! Now Bill threatens to take over the entire universe with his newfound powers! Will Felicia and friends be able to escape and come up with a plan before he returns to claim his prize? STAY TUNED!_**

 ** _… Or just read right now_**

* * *

 ** _(Third person POV)_**

After Bill had disappeared, Felicia struggled against the chains, trying to change her form so she could slip out, but whenever she did so, the chain would also change, so no matter what size she was, she was still tightly wrapped. Being smart however, she used her razor sharp claws to break it and free her. Unknown to Cipher, were-cat claws were unbelievably sharp; they could cut through the hardest stuff on Earth. After she freed herself, Felicia ran up to help Multi-Bear stand, who was slowly recovering from the shock. "Multi-Bear, are you ok?" He shook his heads to relieve him of blurriness. "Yes, thank you. I'm just glad that you are alright." He then stood up. "What happened? Bill cipher wasn't a triangle, and... That was not a mental attack! How is that possible?!"

I sighed, putting my hand to my head. "It's my fault, I fell for his deal. He said if I gave him a drop of my blood, he would open a portal to my home world so I could go home, and he also said he would leave you alone. I was blinded by his words and his intentions. Now, because of me, he now somehow can exist in the physical world, because of my blood. I was a fool to trust to him."

I felt a big paw rest on my shoulder. I looked up at him to see his calm face. "I don't blame you. Bill is known for being persuasive. I'm sure if you were in a right state of mind you never would have fallen for it. I know how much going home means to you." I put a hand on his paw.

"Thank you Multi-Bear, but now my new mission is stopping Bill for taking over the universe. I have no idea how I can do that, but I promise not matter what happens, I will do everything in my power to protect the ones I truly love, even if that means I can never go home."

He removed his paw and looked at me with genuine respect. "You speak like a true leader." He said. "What's your plan?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I want to protect the people in the Shack, Bill might use them as leverage. I have no idea when Bill will return, so I need to do this as soon as possible. I need to tell them what I've done, even if that means facing discrimination again."

Multi-Bear nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

 ** _(Third person POV)_**

Felicia and Multi-Bear sprinted back to the Shack, where to their surprise, the whole gang was waiting for them, including Stan. Felicia morphed back into her human form and walked up to them. "Guys, I'm glad you are all here, there is something I need to tell you all." They all nodded their heads, expecting a talk. "I'm caught up on everything, so you go ahead." Said Stan. I took in a deep breath.

"I messed up. I made a deal with Bill and now because of me, he now exists in the physical world. He can do everything he could do in the Dreamscape, which makes him especially dangerous. I'm terribly sorry for putting you all and the rest of the universe in danger."

To my surprise, they didn't seem that upset, just a bit stunned. Mabel spoke up, "It's ok Felicia, we've dealt with Bill before. We can handle whatever he throws at us." Soos spoke next. "Felicia you are the coolest cat ever to walk this earth, don't be so hard on yourself dude." Then Wendy. "Yea man, we got your back. Bill needs to go down." Then Stan. "Felicia, I may not have known you long, and you might be a furry winged werecat, but you saved my great niece's and nephew's life, and for that, you will always have my gratitude." Dipper spoke last. "I think I have someone who can help us with a solution. But first, I wanted to show you something."

He pulled out a different journal, this one had the number one on it. He opened up to a certain page. On it, there was a picture of a giant cat with wings, half white and half black, with moons on its face. Ice and smog surrounded it, with the sun and moon. Felicia gasped; its was the same cat from the stature at home! She grabbed the journal, reading it out loud, memories pouring into her head. "Yula the Polarleopard is a very special and rare creature that visits Gravity Falls once a year. She has lived a long time and is very wise. When provoked, she can be the deadliest force to recon with. Little is known about this grand beast, but she does change during the day and night. Only a special Felidea from the planet Carnivora can find the location to summon her and read the incantation."

Felicia then noticed claw marks on the paper, which was the native reading language of her people and was rarely used. Felicia addressed the group. "Yula the Polarleopard is the guardian of Carnivora. Legend has it she was one of our first ancestors. She hasn't been seen in centuries, using her teleportation skill to travel the Galaxy. This writing can tell me how to summon her." She then paused.

"I believe I'm the special Felidea that can summon her."

The group's mouths were open in shock. Dipper nodded. "This is why I wanted to show you this. If you can summon her, you can go home!" Felicia looked at Dipper with gratitude. "Thank you Dipper, for finding this, and to all of you, for sticking by me. But I'm not going anywhere until I find a way to defeat Bill. Dipper, who was the person you said could help us?" Dipper smiled knowingly.

"Old Man Mcgucket."

* * *

Dipper, and Mabel climbed onto my back and we flew over to the dump, where we would find the genius Old Man. Multi-Bear, Stan, Soos, and Wendy stayed at the Shack to fortify it against Bill should he have returned.

When we arrived, I wrinkled my nose in disgust; this place smelled awful! "Over there!" Said Dipper, pointing to the Make-shift hut that had 'Mc-Suckit!' spray-painted on the side. Mabel knocked on the door. An old man popped his head out, and seeing them, smiled and waved his hands. "Visitors! Dipper, Mabel, and a' new person! Come on in, I got salamanders a-cookin!"

Oh.

So that's what the smell was.

I walked in with the other two while Dipper got straight to business. "McGucket, we have a serious problem." Mabel then cut in. "Bill, the Dream Demon, now exists in the physical world and he's planning on taking over the universe! We need your help!"

McGucket thought for a bit before slapping his knee. "Oh I know what Yall hootin about! I got to remember'n about him a week ago, and I think I remember a little something about him. You see, there is only one possible way a dream demon can ex-ist in our world. What happens is that a dream demon will become imprinted on a special somebody, and if the demon comes in contact with that person's blood, they'll become real!"

Felicia eyed him suspiciously. This is exactly what Bill had told her. "And how exactly do you know this?" I asked suspiciously. He blinked before saying,

"I'm Old Man McGucket!"

"Wha-"

"It's best not to ask," Intervened Mabel. "He has been though a lot, and his memories are still coming back to him."

Felicia nodded, but still not quite understanding. "McGucket, we need something do defeat him!" Interrupted Dipper, putting his hands on the Old Man's shoulders. He smiled wildly. "Well you're in luck! As it so happens, I think I have something you might be look'en for!" He lead us to another part of the hunt where many inventions were kept. Everyone gasped when they saw all the different contraptions hanging around the walls. "Whoa! You didn't tell us you made so many inventions McGucket!" Exclaimed Mabel, going to touch one of them and getting her hair to fizz on the process. "Welp, I go get a'lota spare time here in this old dump!" He responded enthusiastically. "Anywho, just the other day, I was a'looking for my raccoon wife, Betty, when out of the sky came a ginormo-cus space saucer! It dropped some alien scrap here and then zoomed back off inta space! I grabbed a load of it and started tinkering! And low and behold I got this!"

He pulled something from his back and showed us. It was a small syringe. Felicia narrowed her eyes. "And what exactly does that do?"

"Well, if injected, it has the ability to eject a drop o'blood from a physically existing dream demon, and make him only ex-ist in the Dreamscape aga'in. And if you press the button on top here, a countdown will start from 20 seconds. When the timer reaches zero, the person that is injected will be teleported into a dream demon jail in another di-mention!"

When he looked up, he saw Dipper, Mabel, and Felicia staring at him, wide eyed and jaws to the floor. Dipper was the first to speak. "Are you completely serious?! This is the exact thing we need to stop Bill!" Felicia spoke next. "How on earth did you know we would need this?" McGucket laughed crazily. "I didn't! I just make random inventions sometimes! Whoo whoo whoo!" Mabel smiled. "You are one crazy genius McGucket!" He waved his hand. "Aw hush, I'm just doin wha I love best!" He handed to syringe to Felicia. "Here you go. Say, I don't think I recon I ever got your name!" Felicia took the syringe and put it in her pocket. "The names Felicia Catus." I looked to the twins to see if I should tell him more. They nodded, telling me it was ok. "And I'm a were-cat." McGucket gasped. "A were-cat! I'm met a were-cat befor! You see I was on my way out of the ally when suddenly this big ol' cat comes out and-"

"Sorry MG, but we got to go save the world!" Yelled Mabel, pushing Felicia out the door. "Thanks again for the invention!" "Anytime kids!" He called back, but then yelled.

"Wait! I forgot to tell ya something; when you inject Bill, you have to keep the syringe on him for twenty seconds or else the teleportation won't work!"

I nodded, telling him I had heard, and flew with the twins back to the shack.

* * *

 ** _(Third person POV)_**

When they got back to the Shack, Felicia dropped the twins off. Felicia thought she heard Stan say something along the lines of: "If we survive, this were-wolf will make a great attraction!" Before running out to greet them. "So what's happening?" He asked calmly. I morphed back into my human form, to Stan's partial disgust. "We went to McGucket's and now we have a fighting chance against Bill. All I have to do is stick this syringe in him and he'll loose all his power, as well as be teleported to a demon jail. I'm going to Summon Yula on top of Multi-Bear's mountain and see if she can help us." Stan nodded. "Sounds like a plan, but why can't you just summon the Polarleopard here?" I looked to where Multi-Bear was resting. "Because his cave holds the secret incantation to summon her." I looked back sternly at him. "I'll be back as soon as possible. You take care of them now." I said, gesturing to the twins. He nodded. "Will do, and kid," He smiled warmly, his eyes showing respect.

"Good luck."

I smiled back, and after waking up Multi-Bear, headed up the mountain to summon a guardian.


	12. Summoning a Guardian

**_(Felicia's POV)_**

I flew through the air while Multi-Bear sprinted on the ground, surprisingly keeping up despite his great mass.

Having extra legs probably helps.

As we made our way up the mountain, I told Multi-Bear the battle plan, to which he agreed was genius. "But how are you going to get close enough to him without revealing your plan?" He asked. I sighed. "That will be no problem, he can't leave his grabby hands off me. I'll just let himself lead to his own demise. That'll teach him to keep his distance!" Multi-Bear growled deeply, remembering the recent encounter with him. "Did he hurt you? Because if he hurt you-" "No, he wouldn't hurt me, he told me himself. Though if I've learned anything it is to not trust the word of a demon, but this time I can very easily tell he means it. I'm too 'precious' to him." I finished with a snort. Multi-Bear decided not to push further and continued running in silence.

When we finally reached the cave, I landed gracefully, while Multi-Bear was having a hard time standing up, the climb really wearing him out. I automatically started searching the cave for specific claw marks, and after looking up at the roof, I found them. "Multi-Bear, I found it!" I turned back to see him panting, but he was sitting up at least. "Wonderful, recite it over here." I nodded and went next to him and recited the incantation.

" _Ice and shadow, combined inside a creature of power and knowledge. You change like day and night, light and dark. You stand for all that is right. Come forth great cat, and share with me your wisdom, for I will be humbled by your presence."_

Suddenly, the world seemed to shake as a rift in the space outside the cave started to rip. The winds swirled stronger as the rip became larger and larger until there was a blinding flash. In its place hovered a giant snow leopard-like creature with enormous wings. It's body was built like a bear, but it had the elegance of a leopard, with Lynx tuffs on either sides of its face. It's fur was grey and had large brown and blacks spots covering large portions of its body. It had enormous front paws with delicate cat back paws, with a long furry tail. The different types of moons covered it's head in a symbolic way, and it's eyes shined ice blue. The leopard's claws and fangs that poked through its mouth were ice clear, and extremely sharp. It's snow owl wings, which kept it suspended it the air, looked strong, as if they had the strength to block the sharpest arrows, yet they also looked soft, like to fluffiest cotton. They also contained sharp icicle-clear claws at the end.

The Polarleopard landed on the cave floor with little sound. Then the creature spoke.

*Greetings Felicia, I am Yula the Polarleopard. You are a special cat, a descendent of your first ancestors. Only you have the power to summon me. I am at your service for whatever you need.*

My eyes widened. I heard her voice in my head! She then turned her attention to Multi-Bear.

*Hello Multi-Bear, It's been a long time. How have you been?* "I have been doing well, these bear heads don't give me much peace though!" He replied chuckling.

I looked back and forth between the two. "Wait, you two KNOW each other?!" Multi-Bear nodded.

"Oh yes, me and Yula go way back. We've been friends for years. Yula comes to visit once a year, and we catch up on each other." "Wait, but you never told me this before!" "Hmm, must have slipped my mind!" He replied, slightly embarrassed.

Yula intervened. *As much as I would like to catch up, I have a feeling I was summoned for something more important than socializing.*

She then turned back to me.

*What is it that you need my assistance for?*

I dipped my head in respect. "I'm sorry Yula, I never got to say how honored I am to be in your presence, and how grateful I am for your help." Yula waved a big paw.

*The honor is all mine. Now what seems to be the problem? You want a portal back to Carnivora?*

I raised my head. "Yes but- wait how did you know?!" Yula smiled with her eyes.

*You are a Felidea from Carnivora. You wouldn't be on another planet unless you were on your hunting mission, in which you wouldn't make contact with any outside creatures except prey. And since you've become friends with Multi-Bear, you must be stranded here with no way to get home.*

My mouth fell agape just a bit. She had a powerful sense of observation! "Wow, yes you're right! But before I go home, I need your help with dealing with Bill Cipher."

Yula nodded her head knowingly.

*Go on, I'm listening.*

Me and Multi-Bear explained everything to Yula, included the battle plan, and when we finished, she had a very concerned expression on her majestic face.

*This is very bad. By the time the sun goes down, Bill will have access to all his dream demon powers and take over the universe by bringing everyone's nightmares to life. No one will be safe.*

She turned to the sky, which was growing slightly darker, before turning back to me.

*I'm glad you came up with a plan, but we must act now or it'll be too late. Bill will arrive anytime now. If he has imprinted on you, he will to come back for you, and you must be there when it happens. Otherwise, he will cause great destruction to the forest, searching for you. Because of your special brain, Bill will not be able to detect where you are. But that means he will stop at nothing until he finds you, and he will eventually find you, nothing escapes the eye of Bill Cipher for long, even with your brain blocking ability.* She paused before continuing. *That is why it's is of upmost importance that you never ever let him into your mind. He might try to trick you into thinking he has won, but you are stronger than him. The only way he will take full control of your mind is if you let him. If you let him in, he will know your past, everything you are thinking, everything you will say, all of your plans. He will know everything about you. You will have zero chance of defeating him.*

Suddenly, the sky turned unnaturally dark, and red lightning came from the sky.

*He is here. And he will be looking for you. You must lead him away from your friends, away to a secluded place so you can commence with your plan. I can watch you from above, but you must confront Cipher on your own. You are our only hope now.*

I nodded, taking the weight of my new responsibility. "I understand, thank you for your wisdom." I then turned to Multi-Bear. "Do you want to come with us? It's going to be dangerous. Maybe you should stay here where it's safe."

Multi-Bear bared his teeth, but in a good natured way. "And let a crazy triangle demon take over the Galaxy? How could I say no?"

With a nod, Felicia, Yula, and Multi-Bear descended down the mountain, heading toward the big black hole in the sky where Cipher would be arriving.

* * *

 ** _(Bill's POV)_**

I descended from the sky in a storm of black clouds and red lighting.

Boy could I make an entrance!

I bet Felicia will be really impressed... Or at least scared out of her fur!

I smiled to myself as I thought of the different dimensional minds I had invaded.

Such fun!

Especially causing the misery of all those were-wolves I had worked with. They had failed me after all.

I made my way to where I had left Felicia chained, but to my surprise she was gone! The chain that bound her looked snapped. I narrowed my eye angrily as I started to turn red.

How did she escape?! The chains I tied her up with were unbreakable! No force on earth could break it!

I snarled and tried to find her with my mind, but it was no use, I couldn't detect her because of her impenetrable brain! I knew I should have just marked her when she was squirming in my grasp!

Damn my insane demon urges!

I growled loudly and looked around, but there was no trace of her anywhere.

Except one thing.

Her delicious pheromonal scent.

It was a tad stale, but it was still fresh enough to tell where she went. With this, I could smell her miles away. I then noticed that the Multi-headed Bear thing was gone too.

But I didn't care about it. It meant nothing to me.

All I cared about was finding _her_.

So I could officially claim her as mine.

I inhaled the addictive pheromone and realized it was heading toward the Shack. I growled inwardly. 'Of course she would go there! I'm going to break that habit by disintegrating that wretched building and those who live there to the ground!' I smiled to myself as I imagined the Shack going up in flames, the people screaming inside for help as the building came crashing down on them. I loved feeling sadistic, but I had to sustain those feelings around Felicia,. Even though I wanted to scare her, hurting her would be like ripping myself in two.

I laughed like a psychopath.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

" _You can run and hide, but you'll never escape me. I'm coming for you Felicia, and there is no one who can stop me. I will find you, my dear kitten._

 _That is a promise.~_ "

* * *

 ** _(Third Person POV)_**

Bill followed Felicia's scent all the way to the Shack, where he sensed people cowering deep inside the Shack. He was still red, and he grew into a giant, making fire in his hands.

" **Pines! I know you have Felicia in there! Release her or I'll burn down your precious Shack!** "

When he got no answer, he growled and set off fire surrounding the Shack. " **I'm not giving you another chance! Felicia come out now or your friends will die!** "

During this time, Felicia and Yula were making their way closer to Bill. Multi-Bear needed more time to catch up, since he couldn't fly. When they peered through the bushes and saw Bill threatening to destroy the shack, Felicia came up with a quick plan. "Yula, I'm going to make myself known and lead him away into the woods away from the shack. You fly around back so Bill doesn't see you and put the fire out." Yula nodded and left without a sound.

Time slowed down for Felicia as she breathed deeply. 'This is it. Time to end this once and for all.'

" **Hey Bill!** "

Felicia yelled, jumping out of the bush in her human form. Bill turned his attention to her.

" **There you are!** "

He said in a demonic voice, but the red was starting to go away. Felicia yelled, "You want me? Come and get me!" And with that, she changed into a cheetah and ran off.

Bill watched her run off, his gold color finally returning. He slowly smiled and let a chuckle escape.

So.

This was her plan.

She wanted to play now did she?

A predatory chase.

He growled again, but in a lustful manner this time. He narrowed his eye mischievously with that dark glint. " _With Pleasure~"_

* * *

(( **Yula is under subject of copywrite and can not be used unless I permit it!** ))


	13. The Predatory Chase

**_THIS PART HAS ALSO BEEN RATED M, but its not too bad, just be prepared!)_**

* * *

 ** _(Present, Felicia POV)_**

 _-And I thought today was going to be totally normal...-_

' _ **Here kitty kitty kitty! Why are you running away from me?** ' _

'Have to lead him away have to lead him away have to lead him away'

I thought to myself over and over as I sprinted through the darkening forest, not bothering to look behind me to risk seeing where he was.

I knew he was there.

He always is.

His presence never left my side.

I push myself, gaining speeds even I didn't know I could reach, as I pelted through the forest. I guess the right motivation helps. An evil laugh echoed through the forest, making my hair rise, blood pour in my ears, and my breathing increase in speed.

' ** _Where do you think you're going?_** '

Whispered the voice in my ears.

' _ **You will never escape me, never again~** '_

I ignored the voice and kept pushing myself. I ran for miles, never looking back. An impressive feat, considering I was not built for long distance running. I knew I made it to the end of the woods because I found myself approaching the edge a cliff.

' ** _I have you now, you're mine_ ~**' Came the voice again.

I growled.

'Not if I have anything to say about it!'

I thought to myself. I knew flying wasn't a good idea because I would be too vulnerable.

Being smart, I turned away sharply from the cliff, but I must have been too fast and twisted my ankle. I let out a gasp of pain as I rolled across the ground, leaving new cuts and bruises all along my sides.

'How could this have happened? I'm an expert runner, I've never made mistakes like this! The exhaustion must have clouded my judgment.'

I groaned and tried to stand up, but I was too exhausted and I collapsed on my side, panting.

Everything hurt.

I found myself once again being forced to turn back into my human form. I jerked my head up, my heart pumping faster, when I hear his laugh again.

" _Well well well, looks like the cat got tired of running away from the master...~"_

Said a sinister voice, coming out almost like a purr. I looked around, but even with my expert night vision, I couldn't see anything but shadows in the trees as the sun was starting to go down.

" _You're a smart girl. You didn't really believe you could get away from me, right?~_ "

I twisted my head forward to see him in all his evil dream demon glory, standing above me in human form.

He smirked at my current state, and leaned on his cane to get closer.

" _Oh~ Did I trip you? I'm so sorry my Kitty, but I've waited too long for this moment, and I will not let my prey escape...~"_

He flashed a sick smile, his voice dripping with venom.

" _I can smell your fear, it's intoxicating, and it's making me very_ _hungry_ _...~"_

He started to prowl toward me. I gave a threatening hiss, but it was weak, raising a hand threateningly to strike if he came too close.

"Get -pant- away from me or I'll -hiss- claw you..." I snarled.

Empty threats.

He knew I was powerless to stop him in his advance.

I glanced away from him to pull myself into a fighting position. That was a huge mistake, because the second I stood up, I was pushed up against a tree I didn't even realize was behind me.

He placed his hands flat against the tree next to my head, over my outstretched arms, which were weakly trying to keep his distance.

Power and dominance was radiating off of him as he stood over me, he had a twisted look on his face, as if he was holding something back.

'Hairballs' I cursed.

I tried in vain to push against his chest as he bent down his face closer, his nose almost touching mine.

" _Aww, is the widdle kitty tired? You should take a break from your hopeless running and cuddle up with me..._ ~"

He smiled his sharp-toothed Cheshire Cat grin and his wide, mischievous golden eye gave me a look I knew all too well.

"In your delusional dreams demon!"

I spat and turned my head away, "Never in my entire nine lives will I-" but I was silenced by a finger to my lips, as my head was forced to look back at him through a invisible force I could not fight. He had muted me again.

Cipher transferred his finger under my chin as he shook his head side to side.

"Tsk tsk, you know better than to say never to me my little kitten. I have to power and the drive to do whatever I want. You can not stop me-"

Before he finished, I pulled my head back and spat in his face. Before it could hit him though, Bill froze it in mid-air with his mind and burned it with a little blue flame.

He narrowed his eye, watching the flames disappear.

"Hmm, it appears the cat is being defiant again. Old habits die hard I suppose. Unfortunately, I can't have that. I assume you've forgotten our _previous conversation,_ but instead of reminding you, I'll just cut to the chase _._ " He leaned his face in even closer and his voice turned dark.

"If you don't submit, I will have no choice but to take _extreme measures_..."

His eye turned from his usual gold to a blood red and I remembered that I had to keep him distracted by acting helpless.

I dropped my head, purposely looking defeated.

"Of course,"

He continued, his eye returning back to calm gold.

"That can all be avoided if you just _let me into your beautiful mind...~"_

He moved a loose stand of hair out my eyes, lifting my face up, and caressing my cheek, thumb tracing the scar again. I just stared defiantly at him, still not able to make a sound.

'Why do you want to get into my mind so badly?'

I asked via thought waves, trying to sound weak and broken.

'What's so special about it that you have to do all this for?'

He paused to stare at me for a moment before dramatically mock-sighing.

'I suppose I'd have to tell you eventually, and it might as well be now. Once I get inside your mind, I'll be able to plant my future generations into the darkest crevasses of your brain. In other words, Your mind will be the vessel that will hold my offspring.'

I gasped, horrified, pressing myself more into the tree and wrinkling my nose in disgust.

He smirked, running his fingers through my hair.

'Oh, but don't worry my pet, you won't feel anything and the process won't kill you, you'll just become half demon as a result. Once my spawn have feasted on your pure thoughts and filled your head with nightmares, raised to be evil and vicious by your dark thoughts, they'll leave you and join us in ruling the new universe we've made together!'

I narrowed my eyes and snarled, dropping the helpless act and tried to pull away.

'Well news flash! You won't _get_ in, because I won't ever _give_ in! There is no way I would allow you to take over the universe! My friends believe in me and I won't let them down! You won't get away with this-'

My thoughts were interrupted by his angry snarl.

" _You_ _will_ _give into me eventually. I will break in, and there is no one who can save you. The universe is mine to command... just like you~_ "

His eye glowed and his smile returned, becoming even more twisted.

" _Now... where were we?"_

He paused for a second before raising his eyebrows in fake-realization.

" _Oh YES...~"_

Bill Cipher flashed his black snake-like tongue out of his mouth and licked his lips (very close to me I might add), purring as he did so.

" _We have unfinished 'business' to attend to_ ~"

I growled, baring my teeth and again tried to throw him off, even though I knew it was useless.

He saw this coming and paralyses my arms again. I tried to knee him, but it was weak and I just ended up brushing his leg instead, which made him hum on contact.

To make me even more uncomfortable, he moves my arms above my head and presses his body closer to mine.

" _Naughty kitty, trying to escape me_ ~"

He narrowed his eyes, and pursed his lips but the look never changed.

That look.

Ugg I hate that look with all my being.

I hate it so much I would hack hairballs if I tried to describe it.

He suddenly released his hold on my arms, but an invisible force kept me pinned to the tree.

" _You're so feisty, like fire. I love fire...~"_

I was breathing heavily, my vision was starting to get slightly blurry, and in my current state there was no way I could break this hold.

I tried to yell, to shout, to roar, anything. But no sound escaped. I didn't give up though and tried to pull away from the tree.

Cipher watched me struggle and gave a low blood-chilling laugh, moving himself even closer to me, so our chests were touching.

" _Luckily, I know how to tame flames...~_ "

His slim, gloved fingers trailed the curves of my body, numbing my movements with fire, before grabbing me around my waist possessively, the shadow tentacles making an appearance again.

He then nuzzled his face against the crook of my neck and purred, making me freeze on instinct, his yellow hair brushing my exposed skin. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth, letting a hiss escape my lips, preparing for the worst.

" _Ssshhhhh_ ~"

He murmured into my ear, his warm, moist breath raising goose bumps all over my arms.

" _You don't need to fear all of me, I will never let you go... You are_ _mine_ _... you are..._ _My love_ _~"_

He trilled in a loud lustful growl, which froze my blood. He paused to bury his nose and take a deep sniff of my naturally multi-colored hair. I took the time to raise my head up.

'This is what must be done to protect the people I love and care about, and to end his rein of terror once and for all,'

I thought to myself, beginning to straighten myself proudly.

'I will not be broken, I am Felicia Eco Catus, I belong to no one, I am independent and I will be strong!'

My confident and prideful thoughts were intruded by his low, quiet whisper.

What he said next turned my entire face pale.

" _Now to make my mark, to claim you as mine..._ _forever_ _.~"_

Bill suddenly pulled his head back, flashed his sharp teeth for a second, and lunged, black snake tongue lashing, toward my exposed neck.

I gasped as he licked me with that disgusting forked tongue of his, before kissing and nipping the sweet spot on my neck.

I felt a buzz there, as if something was being inserted into my skin, like a leach's teeth digging into its victim.

Focusing my intention on hand, I pulled the syringe out of my pant pocket with my tail.

I almost dropped it though when he started sucking and licking at the same time on my neck, letting out loud purrs, moans, and growls.

'Focus Felicia focus!' I told myself.

With a snarl, I drove the syringe into his shoulder. It stuck out and pulled out a drop of blood from his flesh and started flashing.

Bill hissed painfully and pulled away from me and staggered back. He glared at me.

"What did you do?!"

He screamed and reached to pull it out. I roared, turning into my hybrid form, and lunged at him, knocking both of us over the cliff.

He snarled and tried to teleport, which didn't work. He then tried to get out of my grasp, but I held him tightly with my claws, diving into his skin and making him bleed. But the satisfaction was short-lived. I roared.

"No longer will you terrorize people for your own enjoyment! No longer will people have to fear you! No longer will the universe be threatened by your evil! No longer will I have to deal with your presence!"

I let go of him and spread my wings, taking me back to the top of the cliff.

Just then, the syringe stopped flashing and with one last cry of pain, Bill Cipher evaporated into the air like ash.

The syringe dropped below with a crash.

He was gone.

Bill was gone.


	14. Saying Goodbye

**_(Third person POV)_**

Felicia slowly and painfully made her way back to the Mystery Shack, where Yula and Multi-Bear were waiting for her. Yula had put out the fire with her flash freeze breath and was currently breaking the remains of her ice with the help of Multi-Bear. Because it was nighttime now, Yula's fur had changed from grey with spots, to pure pitch black with moon yellow eyes.

Yula turned to Felicia with a purr rumbling in her throat. *You have done it. Bill is gone and the universe his safe from his evil. You have some friends that would like to see you.*

Suddenly, the Shack door burst open and the gang ran out. "Felicia you're ok!" They cried and ran to hug her. She hugged back. "Yes I am, and Bill has been defeated!" They cheered and hugged her tighter.

"How did you do it?" Asked Dipper dumbfounded. Felicia visibly paled. There was no way she was going to tell the truth as to what happened, they were way too young and innocent.

"Um, well basically I just fought him to the death and finally weakened him enough to be able to put the syringe in and poof now he's gone!" She responded. *Cue anime sweat drop*

They stared at her amazed. Dipper and Mabel turned to each other. "Awesome!" They said, while Soos and Wendy high-fived and Stan nodded in approval.

Felicia sighed in relief. Good, they believed her.

She then remembered what she needed to do. "Everyone, I have someone I want you to meet," Felicia said, turning to Yula. "Guys, this is Yula the Polarleopard. She saved the shack from being set on fire and is the one taking me home." Yula nodded.

*You all have been very kind to Felicia, and on behalf of her family, I thank you.*

They all stared at her with wide eyes, even Stan looked more shocked that usual. "Whoa... Did she just talk in our heads?!" Asked Mabel. Felicia nodded, smiling at the her insight. Yula turned to face Felicia.

*It is time to go now, your battle wounds need to be healed and your family is waiting for you.*

Felicia nodded sadly and turned back to the people she cared about. "Thank you for helping me get back home, I'll never forget you." They smiled in return, but she could tell they were trying to hide their sadness.

"I'm really going to miss you Felicia!" Said Mabel, going to hug her again.

"You've done so much for us, and for that we will always be your friends." Added Dipper.

Soos looked like he was going to cry. "Oh dude I'm going to miss you so much!" He sobbed.

Wendy looked sad too. "Yea dude, I'm really going to miss you, we could have been, like, BFFs!"

Even Stan let out a sad sigh. "I'm gonna miss you kid, even if ya are a crazy were-cat from another planet. You're alright in my book."

Multi-Bear's heads started sobbing loudly, and he had to slap them _severaltimes_ to get them to shut up.

"I will miss your presence at the cave brave Felidea warrior. For now on, I will sing Disco Girl in your name."

Felicia smiled at them all. They really were the best friends a were-cat could have.

"I will never forget any of you. I will tell everyone in my pride how wonderful you've all been to me, and maybe one day I'll come back to visit!"

Dipper suddenly stepped forward. "Before you go, I want to give this to you, as a token of our appreciation." He held out his hand and revealed a little Tiger Fist action figure. Felicia took the toy and stared at it with gratitude. Her heart ached with guilt for leaving.

"Thank you Dipper, I shall treasure this gift forever, and let it remind me of all the good time we had together." She then turned to Yula.

"Ok I'm ready."

Yula nodded, and with a flash of her glowing claw, opened a portal leading right to Carnivora. She could see the cats gathering at the meeting circle, and among them she spotted her family. Felicia turned back to the people who had been like a family to her during her stay here.

"Good bye my friends, take care of nature, be safe when looking for mysteries, and have fun."

And with that, both Yula and Felicia, Tiger Fist gripped protectively in her paw, stepped through the portal, waving good bye one last time before the portal closed forever.


	15. Epilogue: The End?

_Deep in the dark crevasses of space, Bill Cipher was in chains, as he sat in his new cell of imprisonment. He breathes heavily, thinking about how she had betrayed him. He was still in his human form, but even so he was in very bad condition. Suddenly, a guard walks by with his special dream demon meal and pushes it under the cell to him. Bill lunges at it like a wild animal and eats it in one quick bite. He licks the blood off his teeth and smiles. Once he found her, she would pay for her betrayal. She was his, and he would do whatever he wanted to his property. 'Once I break free, I will reclaim what is mine.' His golden eye gleamed dangerously as he felt the hidden, gold, triangular marking pulse on her neck. Where he marked her. It made him shiver in delight, feeling a surge of power course through his veins. 'There is no escaping your fate. You and me are one, now and forever.' The rusty chains creaked, and when he pulled on it, he felt it snap under his new strength. He smiled his sick, twisted smile, staring out at the bars ahead._

 _'Soon my kitten,' He thought. 'Soon...~'_

* * *

 **((Yay! Thanks for reading my story! Don't forget to Favorite and Review! Also, feel free to check out my wattpad acount "YulaPolarleopard"!))**


End file.
